Once a Prince
by Side1ways
Summary: Ben's life was all going so well. He was set to take the throne at 17. However, this all changed due to the Incident. How will Ben survive in his new home, especially when he meets one white-haired boy. Feel free to leave a review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fan fiction. I wanted to do something a little different with it, and no one seems to have covered this topic! I'm sorry if my grammar isn't the best, but this makes sense to me. If you need any clarification, please message me, and i will try to help. I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 1:

Ben's POV-March 13th

Today was a very special day for me, it was my 17th Birthday. This day would mark a large change in my life, but not for the reason many would expect. It was expected of me to take the throne one month after my Birthday, however, quite the opposite happened.

The day began like any other, I woke up in my Four-pillared king size Bed, covered with silk sheets, so soft I didn't want to move. As I looked about my room, there was one place in particular that caught my eye, the Isle of the Lost, home to all the villains and their henchmen. For some unknown reason, I had started a feel a pull towards the Isle recently, but I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Miss Potts came rushing into my room, with carts after carts of food.

"Good Morning Prince Ben, and Happy Birthday might I add" said Miss Potts. Miss Potts had always been there, since I was little. She has stuck with the Belle and Beast once his curse was lifted, as many of the household did. Once Beast had united the kingdoms, and became king, many were offered permanent jobs within the Castle, being paid a reasonable wage I might add.

'Thank you Miss Potts, and breakfast looks lovely if I might add." The food cart contained every food item that I adored, from chocolate covered waffles and pancakes to the most delicious fruits the kingdom had to offer. It was truly a breakfast fit for a King or a soon-to-be one as was the case.

My Parents, King Beast and Queen Belle shortly followed into the room, ecstatic over their plans for the day. Though I knew that they were holding a surprise party for me in the castle, I had to play innocent with them, to give them the satisfaction of seeing my face light up when I happened. Even though I like to give surprises, I can't stand not knowing when they involve me, why I hunted around the castle to find out what they had planned. Once I found out about the party, I quickly ceased my search, as I knew that more would be in store, and I didn't want to risk ruining this for them.

"Good Morning Son" Mum and Dad said in a unison, before breaking into song. "Happy Birthday to you..." and so on, as the song goes. They brought out a small cupcake with a candle on, to allow me the satisfaction of blowing out at least one candle.

"Thank you" I said, with small tears welling in my eyes, "This is all so thoughtful" gesturing towards Miss Potts, who was placing more food on the table, as well as towards my Parents, who were currently sat beside me on the bed.

After all the food was laid out on the small table in my room, Miss Potts gestured us to grab a seat and dive in. I offered her the choice to join us, but she declined, stating that the real work had not begun just yet. She shared a small chuckle with my parents, whilst I pretended to be dumbfounded by the comical aspect of the joke, full well knowing what she meant.

After the meal, I quickly showered and dressed, and met up with my Parents once again. Luckily for me, today was a Saturday, which meant I had no classes to attend at Auradon Prep, though I sure I heard Chad say something about Tourney practise a while back. Anyway, my parents told me that I was to the leave the castle for the day, without sounding too pushy of course, as they did not want to 'give away' their surprise party. Knowing what they had in store, I agreed, deciding to spend the way with my Friends.

I walked outside to find, Chip Potts, my personal 'chauffeur.' I hated that, as he seems more like a friend to me than an employee. "Where to, Prince Ben?" he asks, "Just head for the school please Chip, and I told you, just call me Ben", "Of Course, Your Highness" was his response, with a small smirk on his face, trying to hold back a smile. I chuckled to myself as I made my way into the passenger side of the Limousine, I didn't like to sit in the back, as it felt so impersonal when it was just the two of us.

"Any plans for today", Chip inquired, in full knowledge of the surprise party later.

"Spending the way with my friends" I answered, as if to have no knowledge of the event later.

"At the school?" he asked, with a confused look on his face. To be fair, he did have a valid point, after all, it was Saturday.

"No", I said whilst chuckling to myself "It was just the easiest place for all of us to meet, as it is quite central to all our castles", I say realising how pretentious it sounded, and wincing afterwards. "So where are you actually heading." The question threw me, as it hadn't actually planned this out. I had text my friends, telling them to meet me at the school, but other than that, I had no idea what to do.

"We'll decide when we get there", I answered with somewhat of a nervous laugh. I had to wake most of my friends up, in order to get them to join me, so most would not be happy at the lack of a plan.

The rest of the journey entailed me stewing about what we could do for the rest of the day. I finally decided that we should visit my mum's old village, for a little shopping of sorts. Whilst most of Auradon had been modernised and refitted into the 21st Century, some places such as my mum's old village remained fairly outdated in order to remind everyone of the 'good old days' as my Grandfather Maurice would call it, when mobile phones, and laptops didn't exist. However, this was beside the point.

Once we arrived at the school, I was relieved to see that the majority of my friends had shown up. Lonnie was there, dressed so elegantly in her tracksuit bottoms, and long-sleeve t-shirt, a clear sign that she had only properly woken up an hour ago. Jane wore her usual periwinkle dress, looking as ready as ever. Chad just wore dark jeans, and a hoodie, which gave of a similar impression to Lonnie, and finally Audrey was present. She was wearing a baby pink and blue jumpsuit, to match her usual colours. You could tell she had put a lot of effort into her outfit today, as she wanted to impress her 'Benny-boo' before the big coronation. That's right, Audrey and I were dating, but something about it didn't feel right. My Parents always told me that one day I would be on the throne, with a beautiful wife at my side. However, by the time I was 13, the beautiful wife started to fluctuate between that and a handsome husband to sit beside me. I had decided that I was Bi, but had never mentioned it to anyway out of fear. Due to this, Audrey and I continued to date, no matter how forced our love felt.

Chad quickly snapped me out of my thoughts when he asked what I had planned for the day. "I decided that we could do a bit of shopping, and hang out-"

"Shopping, I love Shopping" Audrey interrupted, squealing like a 5 year old girl over something cute. "Where?" She asked, and I could see she was already planning out what shops to go into. This illusion was quickly shattered with my response.

"My Mum's old village, I thought we could explore the market, and have a look into the history for a bit" I responded. I was constantly being told the story of Beauty and the Beast, and loved visiting my mum's old village, as it helped me envision what had happened. Everyone seemed to agree, however this could be due to the fact that it was my birthday, and no one wanted to anger the 'Birthday Boy'. Thankfully Chip was still waiting, and offered to drive us out to the old village, well as far as he could take us, since the roads quickly turned into dirt paths, as soon as we ventured out of Auradon City, and off of the motorway interconnecting the whole kingdom.

We reached a mile from the village, and decided to walk from there, in order to save Chip and his limousine from any further damages. "Head home for the day, and I'll call you when we need picking up", smiling as I said it, "And Thank You Chip", I continued before heading towards our destination. All I heard when we walked away was "No Problem, Your Majesty", which made me giggled as we walked. The walk itself consisted of Audrey moaning about the paths, and how 'dirty' her shoes were getting. Not that _she_ had any reason to complain, as she would not be the ones to wash them. Throughout the walk, I started to get a slight headache, but I didn't think much of it, at the time, as I hadn't drunk much that day.

As we wandered into my mum's old village, my eyes lit up. The place was buzzing with activity, people amongst people trading goods, and generally enjoying life. _Maybe they were the good old days_ I thought to myself, seeing how happy people were. We tried to maintain a low profile whilst in the village, as everyone in the Kingdom knew it was my birthday, but I didn't want a big fuss. We stopped by the shop, and grabbed some drinks and snacks before making our way around the town. After walking around the town for a bit, explaining to my friends the story of beauty and the beast from my perspective, as well as giving everyone a tour of the village, my friends decided it was time to head back, probably so they could get ready for the party.

Again playing innocent I agreed to leave. However, earlier that day I had noticed a cute pendant that would suit my mother. I hadn't decided to buy it at the time, but after the thought of leaving, I knew I had to get it for her. I explained, and told my friends that I would meet them back at the Limo after I had bought the pendant. Whilst walking back into the village, the headache returned, but what was even weirder was that I was drawn to one particular peasant boy. He was sat round town in a blanket, with a few of his belonging. At first I thought this was weird, as I had never seen poverty in Auradon before, but it got stranger when I had one thought 'Prey'. I quickly shook off the thought, and continued to where I believed the market stall was. However, I had actually managed to get lost and travel out of town into the forest.

This is where the first transformation happened. I started to ache all over, and screamed due to the pain, however, it was more of a howl. Before I knew it, I was at ground level, and on all fours. I looked around, to see that my hands had been replaced with paws, and that I was covered in thick layers of fur. I had become a wolf. ' _This can't be real, I must have fell asleep on the way back to Auradon City'_ I thought to myself, but I quickly found myself thinking of that peasant boy. Liking the feeling of freedom that I had, I started to make my way towards the village, and quickly spotted the peasant boy on the outskirts of the town. I lunged for him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the ground.

Pure instinct was in control now, but I was quite enjoying it. The feeling of power cursing through my veins, as I continued to scratch and bite this boy below me. Before I knew it, I was laid on my side, which substantial pain in my gut, where someone had booted me off that poor boy, but this feeling made me want him more. I was in complete control of my actions, but at the same time, I wasn't, lunging once again at him. I managed to inflict serious damage on the boy, leaving bite marks on his wrists, as well as substantial claw marks on his chest and face. The town's people started to get involved pulling me off of this boy, before throwing me against the wall. That's when everything became very hazy, and before I passed out, all I heard was gasps from around me, with someone saying "Is that… Prince Ben?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sunday: 2:00pm-Ben's POV

I woke the next day, and quickly discovered that I was not in my room or anyway I recognised. This place was dark and dingy, with only touches to light it, as well as moss growing into the walls, and around the rocks. Cob webs were in every corner, of what I soon discovered to be a cell in the Auradon Dungeons. "Hello?!" I called out, waiting for a response, but I did not receive one. I looked down, to see a large amount of bruises, and scratched, especially a large bruise on my gut. That's when the memories of last night came flooding back. The bruise on my gut was from were one of the towns folk kicked me, and the multiple scratches must have been from where they have tried to pull me off of that boy. My head was pounding, obviously due to being thrown against the wall with some force.

' _What on Earth am I'_ I thought to myself, but this was quickly interrupted when I heard my parent's voice coming towards me. "Mum?" I called out, but they didn't respond. Instead they approached my cell, with a looks of disappointment and contempt on their face.

"What happened" I asked, pleading them for a response. Finally, one of them spoke up, my Father. But all he said at first was two words "The Curse". I looked at him, with confusion on my face, before he continued.

"When your mother fell in love with, I was freed from the curse, however what we did not realise until now is that I would always carry it in my blood. When you were born, the curse was passed onto you, but in a different manner. The curse allows you to turn from man to beast whenever you want" He finished with a sigh.

"Why hasn't this happened before" I asked, intrigued by what my father had said, however, I was reluctant to show it.

"It activated on your 17th Birthday Son, which is why would attacked that boy. You saw him as an easy target, and the beast took over" Belle said, holding my hand through the cage.

"But I couldn't control it" I plead, welling up over the thought of what I had done.

"We know Son, but you are still responsible for your actions" said the King. "The boy you attacked has died, due to his extensive injuries, which makes you…"

"Guilty" I said, finishing his words. I sat back down on my bed, trying to process what has happened, placing my head in my hands.

The King continued "After extensive council meetings, and court hearings, with many witnesses involved, it has been decided that you are to be exiled to the….. Isle for the next 10 years, as punishment for what you have done."

That made me sob. Streams and Streams of tears fell from my eyes. Being banished to the Isle of the Lost was the worst fate of all, but more importantly, it meant my family saw me as a Villain. The thought made me sob harder and harder.

"When?" was the only word that I could say, demanding to know when my punishment would occur. I slowly stood up from the bed, brushed myself off, and tried to remain as royal as possible. I _was_ responsible for what had happened to the boy, and I had to try and accept that, no matter how hard it was.

"1 Hour" was the response I got, which made me shiver slightly. But my father continued. "Until the day you return, you are stripped as your rank of Prince, and have no place in this household. You will be treated as one of the-", he sighed before he said the next word "Villains on the isle and have the same privileges as such", _So None_ I thought to myself, reluctant to say anything.

I stood strong whilst Dad did this speech, having nothing worth contributing as that would only make my situation worse. Once he had finished, both him and mum turned, and started to walk away. Before they have completely left the dungeons, I spoke up, and said "I love you, and I'm sorry." From what I had heard, this was enough to make both the King and the Queen burst into tears, which was my last memory of them as my Parents. From then on, I would be nothing but a Villain to them, and the propaganda on the Isle certainly didn't help that feeling.

You could tell the hour was up, with the copious amount of guards that entered the dungeons, each with a torch. Before I left the cell, they restrained me by binding my hands, and finally pulled me towards the awaiting car. I tried to shield my eyes, from the sun as I finally re-entered its light, but I couldn't. I heard people screaming, and booing my name as I left the dungeons.

It was a scary thought, all these people had gathered to watch the once soon-to-be king hauled away and placed on the Isle of the Lost. I tried to remain as head strong as I possibly could, holding my head high but this didn't help, as it made people believe I was proud of what I had done. "Monster" and "Traitor" were the most common words I heard, as I finally entered the car. Once inside, all my barrier broke down, as I preceded to sob all the way to the Isle.

I finally reached the point where the magical bridge connected the Isle to the mainland, and I finally realised that this was actually happening. _I, The Once Prince Ben, was being sent to the Isle of the Lost for Murder_ was my only thought, as the bridge started to materialise in front of us. I slowly sat up, looking out the window at this amazing force of magic, with the look of awe on my face. That all changed when I saw the barrier fall in front of us, as we finally reached the Isle. Crowds of People formed around the car, and I sat up, trying to remain as strong as possible.

What I did not realise at the time was that my trial was televised, and all the Villains knew that _I_ was the one arriving on the Isle. The son of the ruler that banished them all to this place. And I quickly discovered that I would pay for this. The Royal Guards dragged me from the car, causing me to fall on the way out, and land face first on the pavement. I was then cut loose, and watched at the Royal guards abandoned me, by leaving the Isle once and for all. The crowds of People quickly turned and faced me, as the car left, and I knew what this meant. I kept stepping back, as they approached me, but I only seemed to reach them faster. I was grabbed from behind, before receiving a serious beating from the people around me.

People started to grab, and rip by clothes, whilst others were kicking and punching me. Blood was flowing out of my right arm as well as the back of my legs. I was kicked in the gut several times, before I finally heard a bellowing voice shout "Enough."

This caused everyone to run, whilst I remained there hunched up on the floor. I was slightly relieved, but that lasted until I found who the voice belong to, Maleficent, Mistress of Evil.

I saw her approach me, with her Dragon Eye Sceptre in one hand, and Diablo in the other. I was shocked to see the once frozen Bird had be reunited with her, but this quickly vanished when she in turn kicked me in the gut. She proceeded to spit on me, before turning and speaking to me.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? The King's son huh, and what did you do to deserve this?" she said, cackling at the end of her sentence. She already knew what I had done, but she saw the pain it caused when I answered the question.

"I killed someone" I said, wincing at my own words. "Congratulations, you achieved something most villains on the Isle could never" She stated and I was surprised by her words. She was right. In all of history, the villains never managed to take a life, but I had, making me the worst out of the lot. She finally continued her speech "Due to this, I will offer you a gesture of good faith. For the rest of the day, you are off limits to everyone on the Isle. They are not to be touched or harmed you in any way."

Before, I could say anything, she turned and walked away. I saw the people turn to each other, and whisper, but from her entrance, I knew no one would dare defy her word. I tried to pull myself up by using the wall, and managed to walk away from the entrance of the Isle. As I made my way further into the Isle, I started to realise what Maleficent had done.

No one would make eye contact with me, and every time I asked someone for help, they either turned away, or refused. Maybe her 'protection' wasn't what I needed. I made my way to a somewhat deserted shelter, and decided to remain there for the night. I needed time to heal before I tried to venture further into the Isle, and with Maleficent's speech, I knew this was the perfect time to do so, as no further injury would be caused, until the day ended of course. I searched around the shelter to see if I could find anything of use, and my god was the place loaded.

It had an old Television, as well as a limited amount of medical supplies. I was able to patch myself up to some extent, and turned on the old TV. The TV flickered to life, but it only seemed to receive two channels, which also made me realise where I was. One of the channels was looping propaganda trying to convince the villains to change their ways, and be good, and the other was royal news. The news quickly cuts out, with a breaking news icon flash on the screen. Almost like it was timed, my father appeared on the screen, with my mother by his side. What they proceeded to say, broke my heart.

"With the recent turmoil in the Kingdom involving my Son, we have decided that it was time to reveal what has happened. As many of you saw today, the once Prince Ben was being transported to the Isle. An incident had occurred in the Queen's old town, between Ben and a young boy. This young boy was injured, and it was quickly discovered that my curse was passed down onto Ben, allowing him to shift between man and beast" Queen Belle spoke up, "After careful consideration, it was decided that Ben was to be exiled to the Isle, as any villain would be. He was stripped as his rank of Prince, and is no longer part of the royal family. During this time, an heir to the throne is still to be decided. One that is worthy of the role. Thank you all and goodnight." They said, as they receded back into the castle, avoiding answering any questions.

This news only filled me with anger, which I had very rarely experienced before. My parents had openly shamed me in front of all of Auradon, and claimed that I was 'unworthy of the crown'. With the anger building inside me, I threw the TV against the wall, causing it to smash. I received a similar feeling as I did yesterday, and with that, I felt myself shift into a wolf. I was not sure how I did it, but this time, boy did it feel good. I started off by howling, with caused the chatter on the Isle to come a silence. It was obvious that people had never heard this before, so I decided to make the most of it. I climbed onto the roof, before continuing to howl, making sure that all of the common people round could see. Many of them gasped, and some dropped what they were holding. I glared at each and every one of them, before shifting form once again, back into a human. Once again, it felt so good, almost empowering. I continued to glare at them all, before receding back into my shelter for the night.

I was all set to sleep, but then I heard someone enter the shelter. Now I was filled with fear. Although I had made a little show on the roof, I was not expecting anyone to investigate. I was hoping I had frightened them enough to at least stay away for one night. However, who I met was not someone that was ready to fight, but someone who was as startled as I was to see them. As I quickly shot up from the bed, the young intruder quickly jumped in his own skin, before trying to maintain a strong pose. "What are you doing in here" he barked, trying to be sharp with his words, but I notice a sense of fear in his voice. "This is _my_ place", he continued. Whilst he was talking, I studied him looking for anything recognisable about him, which in all fairness was not that difficult. When I was in Auradon, I had studied all of the fairy tales, learning everything I could about the heroes and villains in the story. I thought that when I became King, it would help me rule. This boy has frost-white hair, and was wearing an assortment of black and white clothes, with splashed of red for colour. _The Son of Cruella De Vil_ I thought to myself, preparing what I would say next. I responded just as sharply with "What are _you_ doing here? Did you not see my little display on the roof?" That sentence alone was enough to remove all the colour in the boy's face, which quickly filled with fear.

"That was you, howling and turning into a human from a d-d-d" He began to stutter.

"Dog?" I responded, "Well it's more of a wolf, but yeah, what of it." The boy then fell to the floor, and backed up against the wall, sobbing over what I had said. "Don't hurt me, please" he said, almost begging. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was only trying to act terrifying so people would leave me alone" I said, trying to reassure the boy. I slowly approached him, and started to comfort him, as he recovered from the sob.

"What's your name?" I continued to say, trying to comfort him further. "C-C-Carlos" he finally said, recovering from his tears. "Nice to meet you Carlos, I'm prin… I'm Ben" I said, extending my hand, for a hand shake. He looked at me, with awe in his eyes, as that fear quickly turned into shock. "W-What, like Prince Ben from Auradon" he said, as I could see he was piecing everything together.

"Wait, why are _you_ here?" he said, acting almost like it wasn't real. "Haven't you seen the news" I asked, looking almost as confused as he was. "No, I was gonna watch it tonight, and catch up on everything that has happened" He said, and my face instantly went as pale as his did a minute ago.

"I, uh, kinda broke your TV" I responded to him, whilst rubbing my hand against the back of my neck. "I got kinda mad, and threw it against the wall", gesturing over to the TV in the corner, with the screen broken.

"Oh" was the only response I got from him, as he looked disappointedly at the broken TV. "That still doesn't explain why you are here?" He questioned further.

Monday Morning-Midnight

Over the next few hours, I told Carlos what had happened over the last few days with a few minor adjustments however, I told him that the boy provoked me, by throwing rocks and stones at me when I was a wolf, and I told him that the boy was only injured but not killed. I didn't want to jeopardise my friendship with this boy, so I decided to refrain from telling him a few details. As I told him, I started to notice things about him, that I considered cute. The fact that when he smiled, he had little dimples, and when we was confused, he slightly tilted his head to the right. Not to mention the amount of freckles he had on the face. "And that's why I'm here" I stated as I finished the story, trying so hard to hold back the tears but letting a few stray ones fall. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, as he started to speak. "Well, it's only 10 years, and then you can leave this Hell hole. I have been stuck here my entire life, which in fairness is only 16 years but still..." He started to ramble on, but it was quickly interrupted by loud banging against the door.

"Times Up Princey" I heard being shouted through the door "Its Midnight, and that means the day has officially ended" I heard another voice shout. I flinched at what was being shouted through the door, and Carlos could see this. He quickly dragged me off my feet, and pulled me towards a small tunnel underground. "Follow me" He said, as the banging on the door started to get louder and louder.

"Quickly, Run" He said, dragging me into the tunnel before covering it up. We both heard the door collapse, and people starting to search the shelter for where I was hiding. Carlos motioned for me to remain silent, by placing his finger over his lips, and continued to drag me down this small tunnel. I had no choice but to co-operate as my only alternative was to return to the place where people were waiting to beat me.

Ben's POV

Carlos continued to drag me down this tunnel, which was surprising long. Before long, I tugged back on his grip, effectively stopping us. "What the hell is going on, and where are we?" I asked. I could not see a thing down here, and the only reason I knew Carlos was still there was because I felt his hang lingering on my wrist, which I kind of liked. "I just saved you from a brutal beating, remember?" he said, with an almost sarcastic tone to his voice.

"That doesn't answer my second question", I snapped back.

"Fine" he said with a sigh. "You're in one of my tunnels, one of many. I was taking you back to my house, where you would be somewhat safe for a few days." He responded with an ounce of humiliation in his voice.

"Okay, let's go" I gestured for us to continue moving forward, but he said one more thing. "You CANNOT tell anyone about this, ok. This is an Island full of Villains, and if they found out I was helping you, then I would be as screwed as you are." In fairness, he comment was correct, but it also put me on edge slightly

"And why are you helping me?" I asked, curiously awaiting his answer. It was not pleasant.

"Fine, you _obviously_ don't need my help" he retaliated rather defensively, releasing my wrist, before running further into the tunnels. "Carlos, Carlos Please don't leave me" I shouted, hoping he would return, but instead, I received dead silence. There was only one thing I could do, continue further into the tunnels, and hope to find a way out.

It felt like I had been walking for hours and as I continued deeper into the tunnels, I felt something brush against my shoulder, I quickly turned around, investigating what it was, until I felt someone's hand grab me. I jumped, almost smashing my head against the roof, before grabbing hold of their arm, and spinning, ready to lunge for them. That's when I heard a familiar voice scream "Don't, I'm innocent". Whilst laughing to himself.

"Carlos" I screamed, still unable to see the boy, but easily finding him due to his laughter. "What the hell were you thinking?" I screeched, as he finally stopped laughing.

"You were going the wrong way" was his only response, before quickly resuming his grasp of my wrist, and dragging me in a different direction.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" I asked, with slight annoyance in my voice.

"What" he responded, "I'm a villain kid after all, and I enjoy scaring people. Besides I realised I was wrong to abandon you in here. I know that it's your first day on the Isle and it's difficult to trust people, but you can rely on me" He spoke softly, almost comforting, before we finally made our way out of the tunnels.

It was similar to exiting the dungeons, with my eyes having to adjust to the new light level. However, what greeted me was even more shocking.

"Hell Hall…" I said walking towards the old Victorian House. It looked so different in the books, tall and grand, pristine yet ominous. But on the Isle, it was an old, weathered house, with tiles missing from the roof. It looks run down and abandoned, as if no work was ever done on it.

"In all its _Glory_ " Carlos said sarcastically, bowing in front of his home. I chuckled. Carlos quickly dragged me toward the back of the house however, completely avoiding any windows or doors.

"Make sure you don't get seen" he said, as we continued towards the back of the house. Once we had arrived, Carlos led me up into a treehouse of sorts.

"This place is amazing" I said with awe, looking at all the contraptions and vials scattered amongst the place.

"It's nothing" He said, slightly blushing, before he continued. "You can stay here, but only for a couple of days whilst my mother is out of town. Once she is back, you will need to find another place to live."

"But look at this place" was my response "It's huge. I could hide here for weeks and no one would know. Half the rooms don't even look used and-." I was quickly cut off, when Carlos gave me a death stare.

"My mother would know if someone were here, trust me. And you need to learn to fend for yourself" he said. I looked down at the floor, he was right. I wasn't going to survive on the Isle if I wasn't prepared to learn how. "Don't Worry" Carlos said, pushing my face, so we made eye contact, "I'll help you learn. Plus you can come to Dragon Hall if you want, and learn what it means to be truly evil" Carlos said that last sentence with some resentment.

It was obvious to me that he wasn't evil, especially since he saved my life. "Thank you Carlos, and I will accept your offer" I said, looking deep into his eyes. They were a chocolate brown colour, and seemed to deepen when I looked into them.

"But you can't go like that" he said, snapping me out of my gaze.

"Like what?" I said, questioning what he meant.

"Dirty and bruised" he said, gesturing towards my bruises, "And you'll need some new clothes. Luckily I know just the place." He turned away and started to climb down the treehouse. I was sceptical to follow at first, but I knew he was right. If I wanted to survive, I would need to blend in and learn how. By stealing, and acting like a… villain. That last thought made me gulp slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ben's POV

I followed Carlos to an abandoned Castle down the road. Hell what was I saying, everything on this Isle looked abandoned. I followed him up the stairs, heading towards the front door. I felt uneasy, but that could be due to the Gargoyles that were perched on little outcroppings. The castle itself looks familiar, with large spires shooting out of each corner, and plenty on windows. That's when it dawned on me.

"Carlos" I asked nervously, "Why are we going to the Evil Queens Castle?!" I suddenly grew more nervous as we approached the building. All I got for a response was "You'll see"

' _Very Comforting'_ I thought as we approached the doors. They were huge, at least 10 feet tall, and they loomed over you. Carlos confidently knocked on the door, allowing himself in, whilst I cowered behind him.

"Stand up straight" he said, noticing how scared I was, "And act like you belong." He continued doing exactly that. Something about him inspired confidence, even though it was visible that most of the time he was scared as well. I tried to follow his instructions, but this instantly failed when I saw a large shadow approach us. I let a little scream loose, which caused Carlos to stare at me.

"Sorry" I mouthed to him, whilst not wanting to admit my weakness in front of this shadow in front of us.

However, this shadow quickly became a 17 year old girl, as she finally entered the light.

"Carlos!" She screamed, running towards him, and pulling him into a large hug. ' _This is a Villain Kid'_ I thought to myself, as she pulled away from the hug and faced me. "Who is _this_ " she said, scoffing as she said it. "Evie, this is… Ben" Carlos said, in a calm tone, and before long, Evie clicked.

"Prince Ben" she said, before quickly adjusting her hair, and checking herself in her mirror. "Your Majesty, I'm Evie, Evil Queens Daughter." With added emphasis on Queen. I bowed, but responded with "It's just Ben, I'm no longer a Prince", trying to smile.

But she didn't seem too concerned about that, as she had gotten lost in a day dream. "Evie" Carlos shouted quickly snapping her out of her dream. "We need your help" he continued, as she looked around at where she was.

"Ben here needs some new clothes, and a makeover. Can you do that for us?" Evie's eyes lit up, when she heard what Carlos had said.

"Of Course I can, anything for a Prince, follow me" She said, dragging me towards her room.

"I'm not a prince" I mumbled to myself as she did so. Her room was spacious, if nothing else. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, and a thick layer of dust covered everything, bar her bed and dressing table. The floor was littered in scrap materials, and there were dresses and clothes hung everywhere.

She sat me at her dressing table, before fiddling with my hair. She was trying out different types of styles, some I liked, and some I was unsure about. Before I knew it, she had reached for a blunt scissors and had started to cut my hair. I stared at her in the mirror, but it was too late.

' _Nothing I can now'_ I thought to myself, as she continued to chop my hair off. After about 20 minutes in the chair, she had finally finished. My once long brownish hair was reduced to a faux hawk, with a fade present on the side of my head. I'm not going to lie, I kinda liked it. "Evie, this is amazing" I said, staring at myself in the mirror, checking out my new hairstyle. "You like it?" she responded, with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Now, I have to make your clothes" She said, hovering around me, taking measurements like the tailor and seamstresses did back in Auradon. "What are you favourite colours" She asked, still taking measurements. That was a difficult question to answer. I looked towards Auradon, in all its glory. By this point, it was mid-day, and you could see the beautiful weather and the cities buzzing with people, whereas the Isle was always dark and dingy, with miserable weather. With a choke in my throat, I responded "Blue and Gold." That was enough to cause a stray tear to drip from my eyes.

It had only been one day since I left Auradon. I spent the most of the day either being beaten up, or running from people trying to beat me up, and now I was here, trying to recover from it all. Both Evie and Carlos realised how difficult this was for me in that moment. The stray tear dropped, and landed on Evie's hand, causing her to look up. I tried to remain strong, but I couldn't. I nearly broke down right in front of them. Both of them tried to comfort me, but I insisted I was alright. Evie then spoke up.

"I'm finished with the measurements. Why don't you go take a nice shower, and clean yourself up a bit?" I agreed and headed towards Evie's Private shower room.

Carlos POV

When Ben started to cry, I couldn't help but feel for the poor boy. He had endured much since his time on the Isle, but then hadn't we all. Ben was getting first-hand experience on what it was like to live on the Isle. The very Isle his father had banished all the villains to. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Evie yelled in my face.

"What?" I said, still startled by her yelling.

"Carlos", she said calmly "Why is the Soon-to-be King of Auradon on the Isle of the Lost. I saw the news, but it didn't reveal much." I looked at her, pretending to be as dumbfounded as she was, but she didn't fall for it.

"Carlos, Tell me" she said, tugging on my arm. "I don't know if I can. I don't want to break his trust" was the response I gave, but it wasn't the one Evie heard. "You like him don't you" is how she responded to that statement.

"What" I cried out, trying to act hurt, but I was betrayed when my face blushed massively. Evie squealed, pulling me into a big hug.

"Fine, don't tell me" She said, "I don't want to jeopardize what you too might have. I'll ask him myself" She said, with the look of delight on my face. Only Evie knew that I was gay, and we had decided to keep it a secret from everyone, as the Isle was not the most accepting place.

"Thanks" I replied, still blushing as bad as one of the Evil Queens Apples. From the shower, both Evie and I could hear sobbing. We quickly looked at each other. "It's been hard for him" I said to her, "He's been through a lot the last few days. Well, a lot for an Auradon Kid that is" Evie looked back, as she was sewing Ben's new clothes.

"Don't forget Carlos, we've been through a lot as well. Hell, I was exiled for 10 years due to birthday party, and was nearly cursed into a 1,000 year sleep from the Dragon Eye Sceptre". I nodded in agreement, the Isle of the Lost was certainly not the most forgiving place.

Ben's POV

After _nearly_ breaking down fully in front of Carlos and Evie, I readied the shower. However, it was not what I expected. In Auradon, the showers were nice and warm, allowing you to adjust the temperature and pressure of the water if needs be. Here, however, there was only cold water, and one pressure setting. After realising this, I leant against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor, letting all of my tears out. ' _What am I, Who am I'_ I thought, as I once again had a moment of clarity. The word Villain kept ringing through my head. I was a Villain. I was everything I despised growing up, reading the fairy tales. I was the bad guy, in this situation.

Then, another thought sparked in my head. Why were Evie and Carlos being so nice to me? I started to get paranoid, thing it was all some plan, and that they were out to get me. I needed a plan of myself. I finished up in the shower, trying to wash away all the dried blood, and cleaning out any cuts before they got infected. There was nothing I could do about the bruises, I would just have to wait until they healed.

I got nervous when I turned off the shower, as it seemed like all conversation had stopped. I had a plan in mind, Carlos was afraid of dogs, so I would try and transform into a wolf, to scare him away. Hopefully Evie would take one look at me, and stand down, allowing for my escape. After that… Well, I didn't really plan for after that point.

I finally crept out of Evie's shower room, ready for everything, but what I saw. Carlos was laid on Evie's bed tinkering with some contraption, whilst Evie was working away at her sewing machine. She quickly saw me, and screamed "Ben", gesturing me to approach her.

I quickly responded, "If you don't mind, I'll take my leave. Thank you guys for the help, but I really must be going." I started to slowly back towards the door, when Evie and Carlos jumped up and started to approach me. ' _Remember the Plan, Remember the Plan'_ I repeated to myself.

As they came closer I snapped, "Stay back, I'm warning you. You'll regret it if you don't." They both looked at each other in confusion. "Ben, what are you talking about" Carlos asked, before telling Evie to remain where she was. She nodded, letting Carlos approach alone. "I'm warning you Carlos, stand back. Whatever it is you have planned, forget it." I said, which caused him to look even more confused. "We have nothing planned for you. Evie has just finished making your clothes." He replied, but I didn't listen.

I started to freak out, yelling and screaming at him to stay back. "Ben Calm Down" Evie snapped, with a hint of fear in her voice. "You're scaring us." She said.

"Scaring You?" I replied, "How scared do you think I was when I realised that you were being nice to me. WHY! Why are you being so nice to me" I screamed, as I slowly reached for the door handle. "Because I know what it's like to be alone on this Island Ben" Carlos responded. "It's not good, you become easy picking for the rest of the Isle, and it's a life of torment and torture." "He's right" Evie chimed in. "And no one deserves that, not even us" Evie said, with a sigh at the end of her sentence.

"But I am the Villain" I said, responding to what she had said "I deserve to be tormented and tortured for what I have done." I said, before breaking down once again in front of them and sliding down the door. "I killed him, and this is my punishment" I said, in my sob. "I don't deserve to be treated like this. I deserve to be beaten and punished for my crimes." Those statement made both Evie and Carlos confused.

Carlos approached me, and said "You killed him? But you said that he was only injured." Fear quickly filled his voice. "Carlos, what happened?" Said Evie, obviously frightened by the fact that there was a murderer in her house. Carlos looked at her, and back to me, as I was still sobbing on the floor. "Ben, you should tell her" Said Carlos, trying to reassure me.

"B-B-But, you guys would hate me if you knew the true story. And I don't want to risk that. You are the only people that have been nice to me, and after this, I'm instantly going to lose that" I sobbed harder, burying my face into my chest.

"Ben" Carlos said. He voice was surprising comforting, and soft as he spoke. "Tell us what happened. Otherwise our imaginations will run wild, and it will only be worse than your story." I looked up to Carlos, with tears still filling my eyes

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to listen to the whole story, and not freak out." This was addresses to both Carlos and Evie, who I could see had already become sceptical. "I promise" Carlos and Evie said in unison. I pulled myself up from the door, and sat on Evie's bed. "It all started two days ago, on my 17th Birthday…"

As I explained what had actually happened, I could see both their faces change expressions rather quickly. It started off as intrigue, questioning what I had actually done to deserve this. Their faces quickly turned to horror, when I explained what I had done to the boy, and the punishment I receive for it. Sadness was the next emotion I could read, when telling them about what my parents had said.

"I saw that on the TV. That must have hurt to hear the things they said about you." Evie said, holding my hand whilst she did. I then explained what happened when I first met Carlos, with him chiming in at some points to provide 'extra' detail. And by that I mean the look on my face when he scared me.

"And here I am" I finally said, looking up from the floor at their faces. Evie continued to rub my hand, whilst Carlos had placed his hand on my back, and was rubbing it. I felt kinda nice, almost comforting.

"Is it true, can you" said Evie, obviously curious about my powers.

"Yeah, though I'm not entirely sure on how to do it. It normally happens when I get angry."

"Well, give it a go" Evie suggested, and I saw the colour drain from Carlos' face.

"You want him to turn into a d-d-dog? My mother told me that they were vicious, rabid pack animals that eat boys that don't behave." He said, with a large amount of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, I don't even know if I can. Besides, I would never hurt you." I said with a blush. Evie noticed this, and squealed, indicating she knew something I did not. "O-Okay" Carlos finally said, "Go ahead."

I stood up, and quickly made my way to the other side of the room.

I stood there, completely unsure of what to do. I focused on what had happened the first time, and focused on what occurred on the roof, but nothing proceeded to happen. Evie chimed in with some advice. "Instead of focusing on becoming a wolf, just focus on being one. Don't try too hard, it has to be a natural motion." She was right, both times it had happened, I had focused on the end result, either that boy or scaring people on the rooftop.

"Okay, I'll try again" I said, and just relax. I thought about what I wanted to do, rather how to do it, and it worked. Before long, I could feel the power coursing through my veins. The same feeling I had the first time, and my god was it just as good. I felt powerful, and free, no restrictions applied to me. I could do what I wanted (Apart from leave the Isle of course).

I started to howl loudly, to show off my excitement and started to approach Evie and Carlos. I could see the fear in his eye as I approached, so I bowed my head towards the floor, as a sign on submissiveness. I brushed against their legs, before settling on the floor in front of them, curling into a ball. I felt Evie and Carlos start to stroke my fur, and again, that felt so good.

That's when one of them grazed one of my bruises with their hands. I whimpered, before jumping up quickly, and growled at them. That was enough to send Carlos into a ball and for him to back against the headboard. Evie was quick to comfort him, and staring me down. I once again lowered my head, and whimpered once more, before changing back into a human form.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" I apologised, as I could quickly see tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's Okay, you're still healing, so we should have been more careful" He said, holding back the tears.

I quickly pulled him into a hug, and felt him relax massively. I saw Evie's eyes light up, "I have to make some adjustments to your clothes" she ecstatically jumped off the bed, and made her way towards the sewing machine. Before making any modifications, she turned to me with my outfit in her hands, "Do you like the style? I wanted to make sure you liked them before I changed anything." She had made be a navy blue leather jacket, with a pattern of gold down the arm. She had made combat trousers, out of dark denim, with some gold patterns across the top of the trousers. Finally, she had made a pair of black combat boots, to match the rest of the outfit.

"Evie, they are perfect. They have my favourite colours, and still make me look like I belong on the Isle. Thank you". I said, holding the clothing in my hands. "What possibly needs doing to them?" I questioned, curious to see her answer.

"Simple, I'm going to add elastic, so they fit in both forms. They have protective padding, making it easier to survive." My face lit up.

"Thank you Thank you so much." Both she and Carlos turned to one another.

"We should probably start your training" said Carlos. "You need to drop the pleases and thank yous, it's not common around here, and would make you stand out like a sore thumb."

"Ok, What else?" I asked

"You need to keep your hands in your pockets at all times, unless you are stealing something"

"Stealing?! I would never-." I started, but was quickly interrupted. "It's the only way to survive on the Isle, you need to fight for what you want, or steal it" Evie chimed in.

"Okay, Okay. You'll have to help me. I don't know how to… steal. Auradon wasn't very good at teaching that sort of stuff." I said with a fake smile, trying to show that I was alright with it.

"Oh God, its 10:30. We're late!" Carlos screeched, panicking and packing all his stuff. "There gonna, there gonna, not care actually, but still. I can't miss class"

"Carlos, School was cancelled, due to our little visitor" Evie said, motioning him to sit down. "Let's just say the teachers wanted to have a little… time away for today" She said, with a forced smile trying to comfort me.

"You mean they want revenge" I said, looking back down at the floor. "How am I supposed to go to school here, if the teachers are out to get me? It's not like they'll leave me alone in class."

"You'll need to show them how evil you can be. Once they see that, they'll stop picking on you" Evie chimed in, finishing my clothing, and smiling as wide as possible.

"Here Ben, try these on." I walked over to Evie, and grabbed the clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

"Just do it here, no one will judge" Evie said, "Besides, it makes it easier to me to make any changes."I saw her shoot a look over to Carlos, who was blushing madly.

"O-Okay, Sure." I said, pulling my ripped top over my head, revealing all of my bruises and cuts. To my surprise, none of them gasped, or were even phased by them. ' _Wow, these guys must have it rough'_ I thought to myself. I glanced over at Carlos, and could see him starting at my body, with a look of awe on his face. His eye quickly looked up, and met mine before he blushed as red as an apple. I just smiled back.

Evie started some conversation, trying to make it less awkward for the two of us. "So Ben, do you have a girlfriend?" Evie asked, and I could see Carlos start to shake his head whilst holding it in his hands.

"I did, I suppose she's not my girlfriend now" I said, and saw the look of disappointment on his face. I stuttered and quickly added "But I didn't really love her anyway, it was more an arranged thing by our parents. I'm more attracted to guys anyway" I last sentence kinda slipped out, and I quickly closed my mouth with my hand. Carlos' face lit up, whilst Evie's had a look of nerves.

"Shhh, you can't say that" She said, trying not to be mean. "If people on the Isle knew, it would make you an easy target." I sighed, she was right. All my life I have been trying to hide this secret, and it would seem I would need to keep hiding it. But at least two people know, and that was a large weight of my shoulders. At least I could be myself around them.

I finished putting on my clothes, and looked at myself in the Mirror "Wow, these are great. They are so comfy, and I can feel the padding."

"It's gets better" Evie chirped up. "Transform into a wolf." I did as she said, and could feel the clothes shrink with me. The clothing covered my torso, which was a massive help.

"I'm only gonna say it this once, Thank you Evie" I said, pulling her into a hug. She chuckled and replied "You're Welcome. Now we best get out there before people start to wonder where we are."

I took one look at myself in the mirror, I looked like a completely new person, with my new haircut and clothes. ' _Time to be a… villain'_ I thought to myself as we left.

Ben's POV

We left the Evil Queens castle, and made our way towards the market stalls. The Isle looked so different like this. Everyone was focused on selling their wares at extortionate prices, and then planning to steal them back later. I tried to remain as unrecognisable as possible, following their advice. I kept my hands in my pockets, and tried to remain behind them. "Walk next to us" Carlos scoffed, "You need to look confident, otherwise you're..."

"An easy target, I know, I know", I said, catching up to the pair of them. We entered what appeared to be the middle of the marketplace, a large open area, with market stalls surrounding it.

"See that goblet over there" Evie nodded toward it. It wasn't anything special, just a grey goblet. I nodded at her "I want you to take it" My eyes widened at the thought, but I knew I had to go for it.

"Ok, how?" I asked, Carlos replied "Find a way that suits you best. You need to learn how to survive for yourself."

"Your right… I'll be back in a minute" I said, walking toward the market stall. ' _How the hell was I gonna steal this goblet'_ I thought to myself. I'd decided it would be best just to grab it off the stall and run. Hopefully, I could outrun the owner, and hide somewhere long enough for them to give up.

I walked up to the table, quickly swiped the goblet, and legged it down one of the alleyways surrounding it. I looked back at Carlos and Evie, who had a slight smile on their faces as they started to follow me. The store owner started shouting abusive words towards me, but didn't make any attempt to take it back. I turned back, and continued to run, but before long, I ran into someone and fell back onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ben's POV

"Hey, Watch it" I heard. It was a male voice, quite deep and rough. I looked up to see a muscular boy with tanned skin. He was wearing a yellow leather jacket, blue trousers and a red beanie.

"You watch it" I responded, pulling myself up and brushing myself off. I tried to make a run for it, but he quickly grabbed my wrist, yanking me back.

"I know you, don't I?" he said, looking at me very closely.

"No, no you don't", I said back, but I could hear the fear in my own voice, he looked at me closer, and then it finally clicked.

"You're Prince Ben, the King's son. The one exiled to the Isle" I tried to pull my wrist back, but he only tightened his grip. I felt a presence approach from behind me.

"Let him go Jay." I was relieved to hear it was Evie.

"Oh no, my father wants a word with this young man" he shouted, glaring at me. I could feel the fear building inside of me, and I knew there was only one way I would get out of this.

"Jay, come on" Carlos chimed in"After everything we've been through, can't you just trust us." Jay's grip started to loosen, but as I still couldn't yank my wrist away.

"Evie, Carlos, stand back." I said, staring at them, and they could see what I was about to do. They took a couple steps back, whilst trying to stop me from doing so. Jay continued to taunt me"Aww, what's the little prince gonna do huh?"

Before long, I had transformed into a wolf, and freed myself from his grip. I stepped back toward Evie and Carlos, whilst threatening Jay, by snapping at him, and lunging. The look on his face quickly turned into fear, and he started to step back into the alley.

"Woah, Okay, calm down" he repeated as I started to push towards him. I had no intent in hurting him, but I needed a show of force. He quickly backed himself against a wall, and a proceeded to push closer and closer. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone" I heard him say, and I quickly reverted back into my human form, before continuing to push towards him.

He seemed less frightened, but I doubt he would have laid a fist on me out of fear.

"Woah" Evie and Carlos said, as they started to approach Jay and me.

"I don't think you need any training in self-defence" Carlos piped up, making both him and Evie chuckle.

I'd backed away from Jay at this point, and he had slowly gotten off of the wall. "Ben, this is Jay" Evie said, "Son of Jafar, and one of the best thieves on the Isle." Jay, still slightly frightened, just nodded at me.

"Best thief on the Isle huh? Maybe he could train me?" I said, motioning towards Jay.

"Not a bad idea" Evie said, before wrapping her arm around Jay, whose colour had finally returned to his face.

"Jay, you'd be willing to help Ben right?" she said, smirking as she already knew the answer.

Jay quickly piped up, with the question I was expecting "What the hell was that man?" he said to me, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Due to my father's curse, I have the power to morph from beast to man as I please. To be perfect honestly, that was the first time I had used it in a real life situation. Don't worry, I didn't intend to hurt you" I said, smiling at him, "But I could have, if I wanted too" I added, trying to instil a little more fear into him.

"That's… impressive. I know someone who would love that" he said, with a slight smirk on his face. "And sure, I'm willing to help you steal, if you promise not to use that against me again?"

I was starting to notice something about these VK's. They weren't exactly the villain type. Each of them were willing to help me, which is not what I expected. As Jay led me to this mysterious person, I finally asked "What's up with you guys. You don't exactly seem like the Villain type" They all looked at each other, quite sheepishly.

"Let's just say that we've bonded with each other, and realised that sometimes it's best not to be evil. We certainly enjoy doing it, but it's…" Jay said, before Evie interrupted "Someone once said, listen to your heart, and let's just say we took that advice to heart."

I quickly realised that I was the one that had said that in one of my speeches. "You guys are following my advice?" I asked, before seeing all of them blush. Carlos finally chimed in. "Evil is fun, but when you're stuck on an Isle full of it, sometimes you just want more, you know."

They quickly broke off the conversation when we arrived at what seemed to be the largest building on the Isle. It was more impressive than the Evil Queens castle, and that was saying something. But there was something about this place that made my guts turn inside out.

"Where are we?" I asked, gulping as I did.

"Bargain Castle" Jay answered, but the name didn't seem familiar. "And who lives here?" I continued to question.

Before any of them could answer, I heard a powerful voice from above "I do" she said, leaning off the balcony. I looked up to see a purple haired with, wearing a purple leather jacket, mixed with shades of green, and green trousers.

"Mal" Jay shouted, "Get down here, we have something to show you." The girl above quickly left the balcony, and started to head outside. There was something familiar about that name ' _Mal, Mal'_ I thought to myself, before it finally dawned ' _Maleficent_.'

I quickly started to step away from the tower, before walking into Carlos and Evie, who were stood behind me.

"Mal, as in Maleficent" I said, shaking at the thought of her name. Evie nodded her head, "This is Maleficent's daughter" as the purple hair girl approached. I carried on stepping back, but it quickly stopped when she grabbed my arm, causing me to jump.

"A little jumpy aren't we?" she began. "My mother told me about you, Prince Ben of Auradon. Exiled to the Isle for murdering that poor boy huh?" Evie and Carlos had a look of guilt on their faces, whilst Jay was very confused.

"Pretty impressive" was what she said next, as she released my arm.

"How did she know?" I asked, realising that when I first reached the Isle, she had already knew, before I had told anyone. "The reason for why exile wasn't released" I said with worry in my voice.

"She's the mistress of Evil" Mal responded "She felt it. Felt you take a life. Murder that poor boy" She said. I was getting better at managing my emotions, as I didn't break down crying when I repeated the word murder, instead I just gulped. "Why bring him here, my mother is out" She said, questioning Jays motives.

"You have no idea what this boy can do" he responded, before nodding at me. She glared at me, waiting for me to act, like some trained seal in the circus.

"Show me then. I'm getting impatient." I knew what she wanted to see, but I didn't want to show her. The Mistress of Evil's daughter knowing my secret. It didn't seem to bode well for me.

I didn't want to become a lackey, I just wanted to survive. ' _Maybe becoming a lackey was the best way to survive'._ I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Mal slapped me around the face. Shaking off the pain, I looked at her. I felt like the slap was reason enough to pin her up against the wall, like I did to Jay. I needed to instil fear into her, like I did Jay, to show that I was not weak.

I quickly transformed into a wolf, and started to walk towards her, snapping my jaw, and lunging. She had a similar reaction to Jay, fear filling her eyes, as she started to back away from me. But I knew this wasn't enough. I quickly lunged at her, and pushed her to the ground. She was now below me, and I was staring her in the eyes. Watching as she started to get all flustered with panic and worry. After a good few seconds of this, I slowly climbed off of her, and revert back to my human form.

I stared at her, and snapped "Don't you ever lay a finger on me again. Or next time, you'll get something much worse."

She slowly stood up and brushed herself off. She could see the power I had, and did not want to risk aggravating me any further.

"O-O-Of Course" she said, looking down at the floor. I was quickly pulled away from her, by Carlos and Evie, who made me form a huddle.

"Ben, what the hell was that?" Carlos snapped, Evie agreeing with him.

I quickly responded "She is the daughter of Maleficent, I need to show her how powerful I am. I don't want her mother after me and-."

Evie interrupted "And you thought the best way to avoid her was to pin her daughter to the ground?" She said, with an almost sarcastic tone, making me realise what I had done.

"You're right, now she will be out to get me. I'm gonna die of this Isle, and it's all my fault. I had pissed off the daughter of the most evil person on the Isle, and now she will be out to get me" I said, starting to get all flustered. My emotional barrier was starting to break down piece by piece, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I have to apologise for what I have done. Show her I don't mean her any harm. I need to recover from this" I carried on rambling, before Carlos grabbed me with both hands on my shoulders, and shook me.

"Snap out of it" he said, "Firstly don't apologise, because that'll show how weak you are. Secondly, Mal is like us. She's not gonna rat you out to her mum, because she'd rather listen to her heart. Why do you think she didn't beat you the moment she saw you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry" I turned around to see Mal eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ben, don't worry, I won't tell my mum, and I'm sorry for slapping you. I thought you were as weak as everyone else on this Isle, and I have an impression to keep up. Come inside and we'll explain everything"

I followed her inside her castle, and to no surprise Maleficent wasn't there. "Where are your Parents" I asked "Cruella wasn't at Hell Hall, The Evil Queen wasn't at her castle, and Maleficent isn't here." I heard a crow caw, and that quickly freaked me out. "And what is Diablo doing free, I thought he was frozen in stone?" I continued before Mal quickly ushered me into her bedroom with the rest of the gang following. "Someone please say something" I asked, once the door was locked.

Mal was the first to speak. "It started a week ago. Carlos was tinkering with one of his inventions, and managed to blow a small hole in the dome. It was enough to allow him to access Auradon's restricted TV channels, but what he didn't realise at the time was that it also allowed a small amount of magic to enter the Isle. We found out the day after, when my mother was sat with Diablo, and she tasked us to find her Dragon Eye Spectre. Long story short, Jay decided to join me, as he wanted to steal the staff, and I told Evie and Carlos to join, as I had… plans for them" Mal commented, her voice filled with regret. "Anyway, along the journey, we bonded and became close friends. We found the forbidden fortress, and managed to retrieve the Dragon Eye Sceptre for my mother."

Carlos interrupted "Well, technically Diablo retrieved it, we just did all the work" he said with a scoff at the end of his sentence.

Mal stared at him, and continued "Since then, our parents have discovered the contraption that Carlos made, and plan to replicate it, in order to bring the dome around the Isle down. We need your help." She finished, looking at me. "I understand, you want me to help stop them from bringing down the dome." I said to her.

"What?" all four of them yelled in unison, looking at each other "No, we want you to help us bring down the dome, so we can be the most feared villains in all of Auradon. And with you at our side, we will have a blood claim to the throne allowing us to rule!" Mal said, her eyes glistening green.

"No no no no. I will not help you" I said, slowly standing up and pacing around the room. "That's completely evil! I want no part of it"

Mal stood up and approached me calmly. She started to reason with me, "Ben, your family exiled you to the Isle, and the royal guards threw you out of the Limousine, not even willing to help you. The King and Queen were frightened of your power, and instead of helping you nurture it, they cast you away, after blaming you for an act you were not responsible for. If it was not for my mother, you would be dead now, at the hands of the villains. Then, your parents publicly shamed you on TV, claiming that they would have to find an heir with a rightful claim to the throne. They are not your family any more Ben, we are. Carlos helped you in a time of need. He led you to safety, when no one else would. Evie helped you recover from your injuries, and encouraged you to control your powers. Jay is going to train you on how to become one of the best thieves on the Isle, and I will offer you protection from anyone on this Isle, not that you need it" She finished, chuckling to herself.

Whilst she was talking, I could feel the anger growing toward my 'family'. She was right, they had abandoned me, with a care in the world, and had instantly replace me afterwards. "

You're right" I said, in a slight sigh. "I'll help, but that contraption won't work. When Carlos broke the barrier, it set off alarm bells all across Auradon. I remember it well. Fairy Godmother was quick to patch the hole in the dome back up. And after extensive discussions, the dome was strengthen further. Magic is discouraged in Auradon, but this was an exception. Fairy Godmother was joined by the 3 fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather as well as the Genie, Merlin and a load of other magic users. The dome is at least 10 times stronger now. Nothing from the inside will be able to penetrate it. If your parents attempt to use their device, the dome will send a feedback loop down the stream, blowing it up, and practically incapacitating anyway in the area. It won't kill them, but, funny enough, it will place them into a sleep." I chuckled at how ironic the last statement was. "That's what was decided at the meetings. They would be placed into a 10 year sleep. Enough to encourage them not to try again."

The four VK's looked at me in shock. "I-Is that true?" Mal asked, you could hear the doubtfulness in her voice.

"Every word." _Ok, so maybe it wasn't all true,_ whilst the dome would produce a feedback loop if it was targeted, it was not actually any stronger. Only the Fairy Godmother repaired the dome, and it was a secret kept between her and the king. However, one day I overheard them talking about it, when I wasn't supposed to. If their parents did succeed in creating this device, it would definitely shatter the dome a little bit, before the feedback loop was activated. This might allow enough time for one of the villains to escape, which would cause chaos.

I still wasn't 100% in on Mal's plan. 17 years I'd lived in Auradon, and I was not willing to throw that away now.

"We need to warn our Parents" Carlos stated, snapping everyone out of their thought process.

"No" Mal responded quickly. "We let them continue. Once they are put into the Sleep, the five of us rise in their place, and take control of the Isle. When Ben comes to leave in 10 years' time, we hijack the Limo, and all make our way out of here. That way our parents will still be stuck on the Isle, and the five of us become the most infamous villains in the land. Ruling over Auradon, whilst our parents watch in their failure." Mal's plan seemed to place a smile on everyone's face, including my own.

It provided me with a little bit of hope. I had 10 years to convince them to become good, so when we left the Isle, we could show everyone that the children on the Isle of the Lost were not their parents. I would return to Auradon, with four reformed VK's, and show everyone that I was worth of being King, like intended.

"Deal" I said, placing my hand into the middle of the circle. I was followed my Mal, Evie, Jay, and eventually Carlos, who seemed reluctant at the plan. I could see he would be the easiest to convince, so he became my first target. Mal revealed their parents plan, stating that they were at the forbidden fortress, her mother's old castle, and that they were attempted the break the dome tonight. Her Spectre was to be used as the lightning rod on the larger device.

We sat and waited for the event to happen. All of us were unsure of when it would take place, but until then, we sat and bonded. I told them what it was like to grow up in Auradon, telling them about the food, and the parties, the clothes and the castles. Evie's eyes lit up when I talked about the Princes, whilst Mal was the least interested. It was then that I realised that I hadn't eaten for 3 days.

"Mal, have you got any food" I asked, hoping for something to clench my hunger.

She responded sarcastically of course"I'm sure there's some rats about, if you want to nibble on them. I'm sure you could use the practise in your wolf form" she said with an evil smile.I glared back at her

"Fine, I'm pretty sure there some popcorn in the cupboard, and an apple or two." I was excited by the prospect of fresh fruit, as it was my favourite. It was quickly replaced with disgust when I realised what she meant. The cupboard has stale popcorn, and the apple was rotting.

"This is all you have?" I asked, looking at the rotting apple in my hand.

"Sorry, Your Highness" she remarked "We, Isle Kids, only get the left overs of Auradon, so I'm afraid that we don't have any fresh fruit." She said, cackling at her own remark. Jay joined in, and Carlos and Evie shared a chuckle.

"Fine" I said, before reluctantly biting into the apple. I spat it out as soon as it entered my mouth "This is disgusting" I said, throwing the apple onto her bed.

"We know" she responded. "You just have to swallow it" she said, before biting into it, and swallowing the piece. I just to follow her lead, but quickly gagged on the apple before swallowing it.

"Wait, you can't control your gag reflex?" Carlos asked, also taking a bite out of the apple.

"No, can you?" I responded, still trying to recover from the taste of the apple.

"Everyone on the isle can" said Evie, "You get used to it, when you have eaten this for your whole life"

Before I could respond, we saw a large beam of light shoot up into the sky. The beam was quite thick, indicating the size of the machine. Everyone in the streets stopped and gasped over what they saw. After a few seconds, you could see a visible pulse traveling back down the beam, "That's the feedback loop" I said, pointing towards it.

The dome held strong, whilst the pulse slowly lowered itself back toward the machine. A few more seconds passed, and a shockwave was sent out from the Forbidden Castle. We were on the edge of the shockwave when it hit, but it was still enough to render us all unconscious.

I woke up a few minutes later, and pulled myself toward the window. The people in the streets were also beginning to awaken, and I could hear Carlos starting to make grumbling sounds, along with the rest of the crew.

"What the _hell_ was that" Jay asked, as he slowly sat up with the rest of them. "The feedback loop. It sent out a shockwave containing the spell. As the shockwave expanded, the power of the spell disseminated, so it was more powerful at its-." I started

"Yeah yeah" Mal said, "More powerful where it struck, less powerful to us," as she pulled herself of the floor. The dome quickly started to recover from the beating it took, and _looked like_ it was fully repaired.

"What happens now?" Carlos asked.

"Now we take control" Mal stated before opening her balcony door and started to shout. "People of the Isle, Our Parents have failed once again to free themselves from the Isle, and this time they have been punished for it. We are now in control of the Isle of the Lost", she said, ushering the four of us to follow her. "Obey us, or you will receive punishment of our own." She turned away from the balcony and walked away. We followed, closing the balcony behind us.

Evie then make a rather good point. "The older villains are not gonna be happy that we are in control now. Many of them may try to revolt."

Mal turned to me and said "Ah, but we have something they don't" looking me directly in my eyes. "Ben here is our guarantee that we stay in control. If anyway threatens our rule, Ben will simply frighten the life of out them, like he did me"

"And Me" Jay chimed in.

"Anyway it's getting late" Mal began. "I want you to return to your homes, and get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a rather…big day ahead of us. Although I claimed control, I need to enforce it." We all agreed, and started to make our way out of her castle.

Before I could leave, she grabbed my wrist. "Ben, you can stay here if you want. I have plenty of…room" She said, in almost a flirty matter.

"Nah, I'm good, I'm gonna stay with Carlos, if that's alright with him" I said, yanking my arm back from her. Carlos agreed, and started to lead the way.

Mal grabbed my arm once again. "Ben that was not a request" she snapped, pulling me towards her.

I quickly pushed away from her, before snapping back "Do I need to remind you, that _I'm_ the one with the power not you. I told you Mal, never lay a finger on me again. Don't test my resolve. I'm not afraid." I realised that my eyes were starting to glow a golden colour, I'm guessing due to the curse. She, in turn, made her eyes glow green, and stared at me. I remained strong, staring back at her, until she finally gave in.

"Fine, go with him" she said, backing away from me slightly.

Once we had left the castle, Jay finally said something. "Wow, no one has ever stood up to Mal like that. Her mother was deterrent enough."

I was quick to respond. "I realised something when we were watching the beam. Maleficent may be the Mistress of Evil, and Mal may be her daughter. But on the Isle, they have no power. There is no magic here, so they are powerless. However, I have real power on this Isle, and they are unable to stand against me. I am in charge of this Isle, not her and soon enough she will realise that." I heard Evie gasp after my little speech, and Jay and Carlos had a look of fear on their faces. I could feel the power coursing through my bones.

' _Maybe the Power is getting to my head'_ I thought to myself, but quickly dismissed it. ' _Relax, I haven't actually acted on it yet. You're Fine'._ We continued to walk the rest of the way, making small talk. Jay left about half way through, and Evie left when we reached Hell Hall.

"See you guys tomorrow" Evie said, before making her way down the street. "Carlos, can I ask you something" I said, grabbing his wrist, before he walked away. "A-Am, I, ugh, going power mad?" I asked, with a look of nervousness on my face. His reaction was enough to answer my question. I dropped to the ground and broke down once more in front of him.

"What have I become. Who am I anymore? One minute I'm exiled to the Isle, and the next in planning to rule it. What is happening to me" I continued to sob whilst he sat down next to me.

"This is just your way of coping" he said in a calm voice. "You'll eventually find yourself in this place Ben, whether that is to remain good or not."

"But what if I don't. What if I continue to fall deeper into this hole? What if I'm consumed by power, and turn evil? I'm not evil Carlos, am I?" I turned to him, tears streaming down my face.

"Ben, you're not evil. You were raised in Auradon. And no matter how far you fall, you'll always be from Auradon. You will always strive for what you believe in, and what is good. Don't worry. Maybe you need a couple of days to adjust. Now that my mother is gone, you can move into the house. We can share her bedroom, its big enough" He said, as he slightly blushed.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I replied, as I pulled myself of the floor, and we made our way into his home.

The interior of the house matched the exterior. Old pieces of furniture were scatter around the place, with a thick layer of dust on top of everything. Collapsed bookshelves and scruffy furniture occupied what I could only assume was the living room, and we made our way into the kitchen. Similarly to the rest of the house, the kitchen was run down. Door were hanging over the cupboards, and cobwebs occupied every corner in the room. The same thick layer of dust was present, apart from one worktop, which showed signs of use.

Carlos quickly pulled me from the gaze, when he said "Cosy, huh". I just smiled back, trying not to offend the boy. Carlos started to rummage through some of the cupboards, and eventually pulled out a few backs of crisps. ' _Oh, thank god, finally some decent food',_ I thought to myself, only to open the bag and find that they were stale. I let out a slight huff, before continuing to eat them.

The room, was silent, so I tried to start a conversation. "So, how did you guys meet" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be a touchy subject.

Luckily it wasn't "Surprisingly we met at school. Evie had been castle schooled for the last 10 years, and this year was her first time back. She sat next to me in one of the classes, and we got quite close. Mal and Jay had always been friends, I think because she saved his life." That sentence intrigued me. It didn't sound very villain like to save another's life. Then again, Carlos had done that to me, so I couldn't really judge. I nodded, as Carlos continued. "When Mal was tasked to find the Dragon Eye Sceptre, she invited us three along. Jay originally intended to steal it, and Mal invited Evie as she planned to place her into a 1,000 year sleep. The contraption that broke the barrier could be used as a compass, as I was dragged along as well. After everything we went through, you just automatically become close, you know. Since then, we've stuck together, and Mal as sort of been ringleader for our group." As Carlos finished, I let out a yawn, and he noticed. "Boring you huh?" he said, with a sarcastic undertone.

"No, no, no, it's just I haven't slept since I was dumped on the Isle" I said, continuing to yawn. Carlos just looked at me, with the blankest expression on his face. To him, what I just said must have sounded ridiculous.

He then spoke, "I haven't had a proper night's sleep since Wednesday" he said sighing. ' _It was five days ago'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, we best get some sleep. You heard _Mal_ , we have a big day ahead of us." I said her name with a little bit of spite, and I think Carlos noticed. "Follow me then," he said, leading me upstairs.

We walked into Cruella's bedroom, and it was the most pristine room in the house. Every piece of furniture was polished, and looked almost new. There was no layer of dust covering any of the surfaces either. I gasped when I saw it, whilst Carlos just smirked at me. The room contained a large king sized bed, with white quilt covered in black polka dots, and there were at least half a dozen pillows on the bed, each white with a red pattern. ' _Typical De Vil'_ I thought myself.

I continued to explore the room, whilst Carlos readied the bed. He pulled the quilt back, and readied some of the pillows. I tried to act as innocent as possible, and started to shuffle some of the pillars on the couch around, as I didn't want to assume he wanted us to share the bed. Carlos quickly noticed, and said through his blush "We can share the bed you know. I think it's big enough for the both of us."

A smile grew on my face. Ever since I first saw him, I had started to develop a small crush on him. He wasn't like the rest of the VK's. He was caring, and smart, opting to help me instead of kicking me whilst I was down.

"Really, thank you Carlos" I said, moving to the opposite side of the bed to him. We both started to get ready for bed, taking our tops off. We both blushed slightly, as we looked at each other.

He had a very nice body. A defined chest and six-pack, though it wasn't as defined as mine. After we awkwardly chuckled to each other, we got into bed, probably as far away from each other as possible. We exchanged good nights, and the room fell silent.

I laid there trying to review the day's events. To think, it started with Carlos and I escaping through a set of tunnels, to visiting Evie, Jay and Mal. It was one hectic day. That's when Carlos decided to break the silence.

"Umm, Ben?" I heard him say, he was obviously nervous at what he was about to say. "Was it true, what you said at Evie's, that you like…"

"Guys, yeah, it's true" I quickly finished his sentence, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"How did you know" was his next question, and that threw me quite a bit. "I just did, I suppose. I just started looking at guys differently than before I suppose. It's perfectly normal" I added onto the end. I heard a sigh of relief as I finished.

Then he started again "B-Ben" he said, stuttering whist he did so. I knew this was going to be difficult for him to say. "I-I-m G-G-gay" he said with a copious amount of fear in his voice, showing he was nervous to admit it, out of fear of my response.

"Really, Carlos that's great!" I said, which so much enthusiasm in my voice. I rolled over to him, and pulled him to a big hug. "I am so proud of you for admitting it" I said to him, trying to comfort him. I could tell he was still fearful of my response. I felt Carlos hug me back, and snuggle into my arm, which I found rather cute.

He quickly broke of the hug soon after, and rolled back over. "Goodnight" he said, rather nervously, and didn't try to make any more conversation. I knew what had happened, as I was having a similar experience, but I tried to hide it as best as possible. I rolled over, so we were facing opposite ways, knowing that both of us were trying to hide our hard-ons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tuesday Morning-7:00am-Ben's POV

I woke the next morning, after feeling Carlos trying to pull himself loose from my arms. It seems like throughout the night, we had rolled over to each other, before I pulled him into my chest. He started to shake me, which woke me up quite quickly, causing me to snap at him.

"What" I said in a rather deep and groggy voice, shielding my eyes from the sunlight beaming into the room. He continued to squirm, trying to remove himself from my arms, before I let go completely, and rolled over, facing away from him.

"Ben, we need to get up" he began, in which I responded with a large annoyed sigh. "It's 7:00am, and schools starts soon. Plus Mal wanted to meet us beforehand, she has a plan for us" he said, before hurrying towards Cruella's personal bathroom. I decided to sit up in the bed, still shielding my eyes from the light, and responded to his comment "Ugh, fine". Short and simple.

After being in Auradon for 17 years, I had developed my own routine, but I would have to make some slight modifications here. I started my morning exercise, beginning with 5 reps of 50 sit ups, and then repeating that with push-ups. As I began, I saw Carlos look over at me, blushing as my muscles were flexing. I decided to wink at him, which was enough to blush a deep red, and quickly scuttle into the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Carlos finally came out of the shower. His hair was completely messy, and his towel was up to his waist, showing off this body. I tried not to stare, but was caught off guard when he winked back at me. I blushed as deep as he did, before slowly making my ways towards the bathroom.

I had forgotten about the lack of hot water on the Isle, and quickly yelled "ahh fuck" as I turned the shower on. After enduring 5 mins of cold water, I decided it was enough. I quickly dried myself off, and headed out of the shower, only to find that I would have to wear the same clothes as yesterday.

"God, I really need to get Evie to make me more clothes." I said as general statement, not really addressing Carlos, but I heard him chuckle.

"God, she is gonna love you." He said, chuckling to himself before adding, "I've been wearing this outfit all week." That statement made me gasp.

In Auradon that would have been unthinkable. Every day, you needed a new outfit, otherwise you risked ridicule from your friends. I quickly remarked back to him

"Yeah, maybe you should get her to make you some new clothes too, they kinda smell." Carlos looked at me all confused, and proceeded to sniff his clothes.

"I can't smell anything" he said, continuing to smell his clothes. "N-Never Mind", I replied, putting my old clothes back on, before making our way to the kitchen. Breakfast was as successful as every other meal, "How do you guys survive eating rotten fruit" I asked, looking at my 'apple', if you could call it one.

His response was not helpful "Sorry, Sir, unfortunately the fresh delivery doesn't come until Thursday, so you'll have to survive till then." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, so I rolled my eyes at him, before biting into the apple. I tried to control my gag reflex, and just swallow the apple, but didn't manage to do so. Instead I started to choke on it, before spitting it back onto the kitchen counter. Carlos just straight up laughed at me, and proceeded to eat his own. After about 10 minutes of trying to eat breakfast, and being able to swallow at least some of the apple, we made our way outside, and met up with Evie, and started to make our way to Bargain Castle, where Mal wanted to meet us.

I brought up the subject of new clothes to Evie, making Carlos roll his eyes. "Sure Ben, I have a few designed in mind anyway" she said, pulling out her sketchbook, and showing me. I just nodded along to what she had to say, as most of it I didn't understand. ' _I may be bi, but I'm not into fashion'_ I thought, as I continued to nod my head, and roll my eyes. When she finally finished, I asked her one more question.

"Do you think you could make some for Carlos as well?" causing her eyes to light up.

"Yes, yes, I would love that. I have designed so much for Carlos, but he's always been against the idea." I looked at him, to see him blushing and looking down at the floor. I just smirked at him

"Thank…" I began, before remembering what they said yesterday. "Okay, whatever" was what I decided to say instead, but smiled at her to show my appreciation.

We finally reached Bargain Castle, to see Mal stood on the balcony overlooking the Isle as usual.

"Lost something" I shouted up to her, and received nothing but a death stare. I could tell she was still pissed after what I had done to her yesterday. We climbed to stairs, to find Jay waiting for us. We continued into the main room, to find Mal sat on her Mum's throne.

I just rolled my eyes at the sight. I was obvious she was trying to be her mother, but it clearly wasn't working. As we approached her, she started tell us her plan.

"In order to cease full control over the Isle, we need to scare all of our competitors into submission. At the moment, we've got Uma controlling the docks, Anthony Tremaine controlling the majority of the Market, and the Gaston's control some of the outer territories. But with Benny here, we'll be able to easily gain control. Isn't that right" she said, before walking towards me and grabbing my cheek, like I was some sort of baby.

I let out a low growl, which was enough to force her to let go. "Now, when we get the school, we need to gain the 'support' of the teacher. With them in submission, it will be easier to go after their kids, as they wouldn't risk aggravating us. Dr Facilier is the head, so he will be our first target. After that, the rest should fall into line rather quickly." She finished, cackling at her own plan.

' _Talk about power crazy'_ I thought to myself and then instantly regretting it. ' _Was I like that?'_ Drifting further into my thoughts. I was snapped out of it, when Carlos nudged me, and nodded toward Mal, who was staring at me. Her final sentence before we left was "Remember, we're rotten", in which the other three responded "to the core" in unison, before placing their hands into the middle of the circle.

I just followed their lead, and we quickly made our way towards Dragon Hall. ' _Is everything named something ominous on this Isle?'_ I thought to myself on the walk. There was Dragon Hall, The Dragon Eye Spectre. You had Bargain Castle, and the Forbidden Fortress, as well as Hell Hall. ' _They need to be more inventive with their name's_ I thought to myself, before realised Auradon was no different.

The cities in Auradon were just named after Kings and Queens ' _Auroria, Cinderellasburg, Charmington'_ I started to recite them all in my head, and chuckled to myself once again. This time, everyone notices, and exchanged a shooting glance to each other. ' _Oh great, now I can't even laugh on the Isle. What's the point of being here'_ I thought, and quickly realised. ' _Oh yeah.'_

After about a 10 minute walk we finally reached Dragon Hall. ' _It's the same as every other building on this Isle, old and decrepit'_ I thought, walking up the steps. I could already feel everyone staring at me, and whispering, probably plotting there chance for revenge now. ' _I was kinda excited for it, I wasn't gonna lie. All these VK's waiting for their chance to strike, only to get what they deserved. Wait, what am I thinking, they don't deserve anything. For all I know, they could whispering about anything. Man, this place is getting to me,'_ the thought made me slightly worried.

From what I could tell, school started at 9:00, but no one moved to class until at least ten past, all wanting to be late to their lessons. I continued to follow Mal, and the gang to Dr F's office, walking through the cold, dark school. Kids were getting shoved into lockers, or pushed against wall by the older kids, and here, that seemed perfectly acceptable.

When we reached the office, Mal grabbed the door handle, and slammed the door open, frightening the life out of us, and Dr F, by the looks of it. He quickly recovered before speaking. "Ahh Mal, the new ' _leader'_ of the Isle, if I'm correct" he said, using quotation marks around the word 'leader.'

She quickly responded, "We've come for you 'support'" coping what Dr F had done. "Pledge yourself to me, and I'll ensure no harm comes your way." She continued.

That last statement made him laugh outright. "And why would I need _your_ protection" he said, struggling to maintain a straight face.

Mal glared at me, and I knew this was my cue. "Because I have something you don't" she said, smirking at him. I quickly jumped up onto Dr F's desk, and stared him directly in the eyes, which quickly filled with fear. I continued to growl, and bit towards him, without actually biting him. He quickly stumbled back, and I continued to push towards him, backing him up against the wall like everyone else.

Mal spoke up, once again, "So, what do you say _'Headmaster',_ do you pledge to follow me?" Sweat started dripping from his forehead, and he quickly responded. "Yes, yes, just get this infernal beast away from me." I started to retract from him, allowing him some room. "Good boy" I heard Mal say, as I returned back to the rest of the group, and reverted into my human form.

"Ah, so you're the new kid huh" Dr F quickly recovered. "The King's son"

"Not anymore" I responded, staring at him. "Um, um" he started to stutter.

"Here is your class schedule, and I'm sure these guys will show you around the school, as you are in the majority of their classes" I could still see that he feared me, trying to make as good as an impression as possible. I grabbed the documents from him, and we proceeded to make our way out of his office. The timetable consisted of lessons such as Weird Science by Yen Sid, Evil Schemes and Nasty Things lead by Lady Tremaine, and Selfishness 101 from Mother Gothel. ' _God, this looks 'fun''_ I thought to myself. Everyone started to chime in.

"My favourites Selfishness 101, cause you get to take photos of yourself" Evie said,

"Nah, Weird Science is the best cause you get to mix different chemicals and make stuff" Carlos argued.

Mal's was quite simple, "You're both wrong, its Lady Tremaine's class that's best." Everyone went quite after she spoke.

"You would have thought there would have been a goodness class" I scoffed under my breath, causing everyone to look at me. Mal quickly dragged me into a secluded corner, and snapped "Why the hell would you want that" she asked, staring into my eyes once again.

"You know, to try and give the new generation a chance to change?" I snapped back, pushing her away from me.

"Long live Evil. That's all this generation needs to remember" she snapped back, obviously offended by my remark. "The only chance we want, is to follow in our parents footsteps, and reign terror over Auradon. Now snap out of it" she said, raising her hand, ready to strike me, before quickly lowering it again.

School was as dull as anything, with each lesson teaching the kids how to be evil. First lesson started with Weird Science. I quite enjoyed this lesson as it was a mixture of chemistry, biology and physics, in which I excelled at back in Auradon Prep. As the class begun, Yen Sid made an announcement "We have a new boy in our class today" causing everyone to turn to me, with the dirtiest looks on their faces. "Carlos, as you don't have a lab partner, Ben will join you. Make sure you catch him up on what we have done so far". I was happy to find that I was paired with Carlos, as I could any other villain kid would try to pull something, and poison me.

I could see Carlos' face light up as well at the thought. I settled next to him, and class began. For the two hours, we messed with different chemicals, seeing what would occur if we mixed them. I could see Carlos was in the zone, taking notes over everything that had happened, and mixing different amounts of the same chemical over and over again. I just sat idly by. We had done this before in Auradon, so it wasn't new to me, so it was nice of me to let him continue.

The Gaston's were just spilling the chemicals all over the floor, and over each other. Luckily there weren't anything dangerous, otherwise we could have been in serious trouble. The bell rang, and the lesson was over.

My second lesson was Selfishness 101 led by Mother Gothel, and this was difficult for me to grasp. The whole class was Mother Gothel taking photos on her Polaroid camera, and showing everyone. Evie was a natural class, finding the best lighting and angles. I, however, as not fussed about what I looked like, and Mother Gothel did not approve. I spent most of the lesson watching everyone else give it a go, whilst I just faffed around. Luckily it only lasted an hour

My third of the day lesson of the day was led by Lady Tremaine, Evil Schemes and Nasty Things, or something like that. The point is, it was exactly what it said on the tin. She spent the two hours talking about all the villains on the isle, and what their evil schemes were. She especially targeted me for most of her questions, knowing exactly who I was. Every time, I answered honestly remaining headstrong and follow my ideals, but when I did, I received a wicked glare from Mal, and the rest of the class snickered at my response. Lady Tremaine would they proceed to cackle in my face, before asking someone else in the class to answer the question 'correctly.' ' _God, these are nothing like the stories I heard in Auradon'_ I thought to myself. ' _Cinderella didn't threaten to through the Tremaine's out, she offered them refuge_.' I was pulled out of my thought process when Lady Tremaine asked one final question.

"Ben" she began, walking over to me "What do all these evil schemes have in common" she asked, hovering over me. I knew the response she didn't want to hear, but I was going to say it anyway.

"They all failed, and the heroes won" I said with the smuggest look on my face. This caused the whole class to gasp, and Lady Tremaine slapped her hands on my desk, mere inches from my face. "Why you little shi…" she began, before the bell rang. I took that as my sign to leave, and quickly left the class.

After the third lesson of the day, Mal pulled me aside, and started to give me some pep talk about being evil. That's when she really hit home. "Do you not learn anything Ben" she started, causing me to roll my eyes. "You're probably the worst villain in this school. You actually KILLED someone" which caused the majority of the teachers and students to stop and stare. I could feel the anger building inside of me, but I tried to keep in under control. "No other person had the skill to complete their evil task, but YOU did. You completed the evilest scheme of them all. So snap out of whatever they taught you in Auradon, and get with it." By this point, everyone was gathered around watching, as she held me against the locker arm against the throat, my anger still rising. Then she struck me in front of everyone. Kneeing me in the guts, causing me to drop to the floor.

"Pathetic, no wonder your parents exiled you here" she said, before spitting on me, and walking away. That was enough. I was sick and tired of this girl pushing me around, and treating me like her pet. I quickly recovered from my injuries, and transformed once again into a wolf. Everyone around me gasped, and took a step back, shocked by my ability, and waiting to see what would happen next.

I lunged onto Mal's back, and pinned her to the floor. I retreated off of her, allowing her to roll onto her back, so she could face me. I jumped onto her stomach, before biting into her right wrist, like I did that boy. I was too angry to think about what I was doing. I scratched her face, whilst continuing to bite into her wrist. Whilst I had a firm grip it on it, I twisted it slightly, hearing a snapping sound. ' _Her wrist is broken'_ I thought to myself.

I then release it, and bit into her leather jacket, tearing it into pieces. She tried to fight back, by using all her energy to push me off her, before quickly scrambling up off the floor. She started at me, as I continued to approach her slowly. She turned her eyes green, and I could feel them burning into me, similar to the other day. I returned the stare, burning back into her and I claimed the upper hand, causing her to give up quickly.

I continued to lunge for her, scratching and biting wherever I could, especially going for her ankle. I took one final lunge, but she retaliated, kicking me before I could reach her. The kick was powerful enough to cause me to slide around the floor, a few meters before getting back up. I looked at her once again, inspecting the damage I had done so far. She was holding her wrist against her chest, shielding it from further attack, but I could see I had bit deep enough to draw blood. She had a slight limp, from where I had bit into her ankle, and her face had a few small scratches on it, some also bleeding. Her leather jacket was in pieces, ripped and damaged beyond repair. I slowly started to approach her for round two, but I was less filled with rage, and more pure adrenaline at this point. I was enjoying this, and didn't want to stop. Everyone around wouldn't dare intervene out of fear for their own lives, and I knew I had ultimate power, and the advantage in this situation.

I lunged for her once more, but before I could reach her, Carlos Evie and Jay stood in front of her, shielding her from further attacks. I started to growl at this, biting, trying to stare them away, but they stood their ground.

I could see how frightened Carlos was, but he did well to remain strong. "Ben" he began "This isn't you. What has gotten into you?" I didn't listen, and continued to approach them, but in turn Carlos started to approach me, taking a defensive stance as he did so, trying to be as least threatening as possible. "Ben, this isn't who you are. They didn't teach you this in Auradon, what happened to forgiveness and compassion" he continued.

The people watching gasped at what Carlos said, and started to doubt his loyalty to evil. I stared at them, quickly silencing any muttering they had. He had finally reached me, and kneeled in front of me. His final sentence was "This isn't the boy I fell in love with." He whispered it quietly, making sure no one else heard him.

That was enough for me to calm down, and finally regain a clear head. I looked at Mal once more, and finally realised what I had done. I started to back away, before running out of the school entirely. "Ben, Ben" I heard Carlos shout, as he tried to follow me, but he couldn't keep up. I fled down a few alley ways, and passages, entering territory I was unsure about, similarly to the first night. I'd found a dark cover, and quickly reverted back into my human form, before sliding down against the wall, holding my head in my hands. I looked over to see my reflection in a puddle. " _What have I become_ " that same thought echoing throughout my head. ' _Maybe Carlos was wrong. Maybe this is who I am. Maybe I just need to accept this, and move on._ ' I pulled myself off the ground, and spent the next couple of hours scouting the area, looking for anything that seemed familiar, as well as stealing food and essential supplies.

Carlos POV

I chased Ben as he left the school, but couldn't keep up allowing him to run away. I return to Evie and Jay, who were helping Mal attend to her wounds. "What the hell happened" I turned to Mal, waiting for her response.

"I don't know, he just flipped and attacked me" she said, trying to act as innocent as possible. Cleary she had done something to provoke Ben, but she didn't want to let on. We helped her to the schools infirmary, which was as well-equipped as you'd think for an Isle full of villains. We laid Mal down on one of the beds, and started to scavenge for any supplies. I found an old bottle of alcohol, which I could use to disinfect her wounds, as well as some bandages, which had clearly never been used, by the layer of dust on them. Helping others wasn't really the villain's way, but without this Mal would have died, and we as a group had become pretty close. I dabbed the alcohol on her wrist and ankle, causing her to wince in pain. For the first time, Mal actually looked vulnerable, and you could tell she didn't like it. We removed her jacket, allowing better access to her wounds and finally saw the damage Ben had actually done.

"Mal, can you move your wrist" I asked, full well knowing the answer. She tried, but only fell further into pain. "I thinks its broken." I began. "Plus, you're ankle doesn't look any better. You need real medical help" I said, trying to clear her wounds. Likely, there was a way to receive emergency care on the Isle. We knew the heroes wouldn't dare let anyone die whilst on the Isle, we were technically still part of the kingdom.

I sent Jay to activate the medical signal, whilst Evie and I remained, trying to best treat her as we could. You knew Jay had activated the signal, as everyone froze in positon, unable to move. This was the safety measure to prevent escape during this time, but you were still able to speak. Within minutes, doctors from Auradon had rushed in, and started to treat Mal. They placed a cast on her wrist, to help set the break in place, and stitched up the bite marks on her ankle.

"Who did this?" one of the doctors asked, but none of us responded. Although Ben had attacked Mal, he was still our friend, and she needed him if her plan wanted to succeed. Instead she told them that she had fallen into the water by the docks, and was attacked by a crocodile. The doctors believed her without much question, and quickly left the Isle returning everything to normal.

The rest of the school day continued after the fight, but no one seemed to care much for Mal. People were pushing past her, and insulting her throughout the day. They had realised that Mal was not to be feared anymore, but rather Ben was, however he was nowhere to be seen. After our final lesson, we all met up, and began our walk home. Mal was still limping slightly, causing Jay to support her for most of the way. We helped her up to her room, and let her to the bed, helping her to relax.

Before we left, she said "New plan, we kill that beast", which caused the whole room to become silent.

I finally mustered enough courage to say something "No. No, I want no part in this", causing everyone to look at me. "You must have done something real bad to provoke Ben at school, else he wouldn't have attacked you like that. You have gone power crazy Mal, and I will no longer follow you, or your stupid scheme." I finished, walking towards the door.

I felt Evie grab my wrist before I left, and she spoke up as well. "I'm with Carlos. For years, we've been following you, and I'm sick it. We are supposed to be friends, but instead you treat us like dirt. And like Carlos said, whatever you did must have been bad to get Ben so angry." Jay said nothing, but shook his head, and followed me and Evie out of Mal's room. We could hear her shouting "You'll regret this, I'll get my revenge" but no one paid attention. Ben was right the other day, she had no real power over any of us.

After exiting Bargain Castle, we made our way back to Hell Hall, hoping Ben would have returned there after school. He hadn't. We spent a good hour or two searching the Isle for him, but we couldn't find him anywhere. ' _Maybe he is just avoiding us'_ I thought to myself, before gesturing over Evie and Jay.

"Maybe we should just stop searching tonight" I said, slightly sighing at our failure. We each made our way back to our respective homes, saying goodnight before we left. I got back to Hell Hall, and noticed that the door was slightly open. This freaked me out considerably. I walked in, closing the door completely behind me, before shouting "Hello?" No response.

I searched around the house, but couldn't see anyone. ' _Maybe I left the door open when we left this morning'_ I thought to myself. I made my way up to Cruella's bedroom, and began to undress. Next minute, I heard the door slam and lock behind me. I span around, ready to fight only to see Ben. "Ben, my god, we were so worried about you" I said, but got no response from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Carlos POV

Instead, he pulled me into a hug, before pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. I let myself dissolve into it, letting him take dominance, and exploring every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

This fingers traced my body, feeling the crevices between my abs under my shirt, before working their way around, and clenching my ass. It felt so good. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "I love you too Carlos", before carrying on attacking my mouth.

I quickly pulled away, ripping his shirt open and I started to trail kisses down his neck, causing him to moan my name "Car-Carlos". He then exhaled sharply, letting me know I had found his sensitive spot. I sucked on it harder, slightly nibbling at it, causing him to moan in pressure even more. I left a love-bite in his neck, before moving further down his body.

Lust was in complete control now, and I did not want to stop one bit. I circled his right nipple with my tongue, whilst grabbing his left in my hand. I began to suck and tweak his nipple, causing him to moan further. I carried on, until both nipples were completely red, and moved further down his body.

I traced every single crevice of his abs, before moving down to the waistline of his pants. I looked up at him, and he nodded in approval. I pulled his pants down, and was faced with his 7 inch dick. Although this was my first time, I felt like I knew exactly what to do.

I grabbed his semi-hard cock, and gave it a few playful tugs. I could see he was enjoying this, and I continued to do so. Once it was hard, I slid my tongue from head to base of his dick, only turning him on more. I could taste his pre-cum, and it wasn't too bad, a sweet but salty taste. I eventually took his dick in my mouth, bobbing up and down gradually, but speeding up once I had gotten used to it.

He continued to moan, "Good…. Boy, that…feels so g-good, Carlos." I could feel that I was hard, so I pulled it out and started to pump it, in the same rhythm as I was sucking him.

"I-I-I'm g-g-gonna-." Was all he could say before he unloaded himself into my mouth. I was able to swallow most of it, allowing a small amount to dribble down my chin. He quickly pulled me up, and continued our deep kiss.

Ben's POV

I could taste my own cum in his mouth, and it wasn't too bad. I repeated what he did to me ripping his shirt open, starting at his neck, finding his sensitive spot, and causing a love bite of my own.

I continued down his body, playing with his nipples in turn, causing him to moan "B-Ben" as I did so.

Once they were red, I moved down his body, before approaching the waste line of his pants. I eagerly pulled them down, and was faced with his 6 inch cock.

I tugged on his a few times, teasing him as he did to me, before taking it in my mouth. He started to moan louder and louder every time I bobbed up and down. I decided to put my own twist on this, and grabbed hold of his ass as I did so. I used one of my middle fingers to circle the outside of his hole, causing him to moan even louder.

"O-o-oh Ben", he said before I thrust my finger into his hole, and proceeded to finger him. I could tell he was close, so I sped up both actions, making him practically beg for it. "I-I-I'm C-Cumming" he roared, blowing his load in my mouth. I managed to swallow the whole lot, and slowly removed my finger from his ass.

"Want me to fuck you" I said to him, as he was coming down from his orgasmic heights.

He nodded, "Please, fuck me so hard". I dragged Carlos towards the bed, laying him in his back on the edge. I opened his legs, allowing me easy access. I started to trace his hole with my middle finger again, causing him to moan. This time, I slipped two fingers into his hole, making him moan even louder. I explored him, until I found what I was looking for.

I grazed a certain spot, making him scream in pleasure. I continued to do so, making him practically beg for it "Please Ben, fuck me now, please" he repeated as I withdrew my fingers. I lined my cock up with his entrance, before thrusting into him.

"My god Carlos, you're so tight" I said, as I thrusted into him slowly.

"Only cause your dick is so big" he said, smirking. I thrusted deeper and deeper into him each time, before finally hitting his prostate. Every time I struck it, he moaned, and his tight ass was enough to cause me to do so as well.

"Faster, harder" was all he could say, and I was happy to co-operate. I continued to thrust into him, making us both moan louder and louder. I had grabbed hold of his dick, and started to pump it, hoping to make him cum for a second time. We were both sweating and panting, both moaning in enjoyment.

"Oh Carlos, I-I-I'm so c-c-c-close" I said, before finally unleashing my seed into him. My eyes glazed over in the enjoyment. With one last stroke, Carlos came as well, covering me in his seed. I fell on top of him, covering him in it as revenge, before pulling him to a deep kiss once more.

"That was amazing" he said, as I slowly pulled out of him, seeing some of my seed dribble out. "What that your first time" he asked, still trying to recover his breath. I nodded, "was it yours" I said, in a similar state to him, and he responded with a nod.

"We best clean ourselves up" I said, "Wanna take a shower?" gesturing towards it. He smiled, and followed me into it. We both shared a cold shower, bathing each other in shower gel, before drying ourselves off.

"It's getting late" he said, leading me back over to the bed. That's when my stomach grumbled. I chuckled nervously before saying "Mind if I get some food first", and he nodded, making the bed.I went downstairs and grabbed some crisps from the cupboard, before making my way back upstairs.

When I returned, I saw Carlos laying naked on the bed. "I thought we could cuddle, naked" he said with a wink, and I was instantly turned on again. "Ok, but I call big spoon", I said to him, removing my clothes, and joining him on the bed.

Before we slept, Carlos had explained what had happened when I'd left. "Oh, so that's why everyone was frozen" I said to him, whilst continuing to listen to his story. He explained what had happened to Mal, and how everyone stood up to her, which caused me to smirk. ' _Finally, she got what was coming to her'_ I thought to myself, before placing a kiss on Carlos' neck, and falling to sleep, with him in my arms.

Wednesday: 7:00

This morning started a little differently. Both Carlos and I were awoken by a loud banging at the door. We quickly put on some pants, and made out way down. In our half-asleep state, we had completely forgotten about the love bites we had left on each other's neck, but we regretted that once we opened the door.

Evie was stood there, with a trolley full of different outfits, clearly she had been busy since yesterday. She began to speak, but quickly noticed the marks on our necks. "We're you two fighting last night…" she began, before clicking. Her eyes lit up once she did "No, those aren't bruises are they?" She said with a smug smile on her face.

Both Carlos and I went to cover them up, but it was too late, she had already seen them. She started to squeal like a little girl, before Carlos quickly dragged her inside.

"What do you want" He said sharply, at this rather excited girl. "I made you some new outfits" she started, before unloading them out of the trolley. "Both you and Ben have 5 each, for the moment of course"

"Did you pull an all-nighter to make these Evie", I asked surprised by how much work had gone into each of them.

"No, it only took me about 3 hours" she said, rather smug once again. "Ben, yours contain elastic, like your first outfit, so you can wear them in both forms" I nodded towards her. Carlos led her to the bedroom, and allowed her to match all the outfits correctly, whilst I grabbed breakfast for the both of us."Let's see, rotten apple or stale cereal" I said to myself, with a rather sarcastic undertone.

I could hear giggling and gasping from upstairs. Clearly Carlos was telling Evie what had happened last night, and I just shook my head. I walked back upstairs to see Evie had hung the outfits in one of Cruella's old wardrobes. Too be fair, she wouldn't be using it for at least 10 years, so it was nice to have a space to hang some clothes. The clothes Evie designed were beautiful, each following our signature colours. Carlos' were all white and black, with splashes of red for colours, and mine were Blue and gold, but each one had a different pattern, or engraving on it. That's when she pulled out one more set for both of us.

She began "I want you to wear these ones today." She pulled two outfits that were similar to the rest. I went to grab the blue and gold coloured one, but she pulled it back. "This one is yours Ben" handing me the white and black one. I saw what she was doing, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it, so I questioned her. "You said that we shouldn't tell anyone on the Isle about being gay" looking at her with confusing. She replied, rather calmly "That was before everyone seen what you were capable of. No one is going to mess with you now", and I got the gist. Everyone feared me after what I had done to Mal, so they wouldn't dare question us.

"Carlos, how do you feel about seeing seen as a couple?" I asked him, and he was quick with his response "Are we a couple" he asked, acting all coy. I knew what I had to do.

"Carlos", I said, getting down onto one knee "Will you be my boyfriend?" I hear Evie squeal behind me, before Carlos pulled me up to his height.

"Of Course I will Ben", he said, pulling me into a kiss. Evie continued to squeal, before hugging us both, stopping us from kissing.

"Now, I'm gonna let you to get changed" she said, walking towards the door. "And no doing…stuff" she said, as she closed it behind her. We quickly got changed into our respective clothing, and I have to admit, Carlos looks amazing in blue and gold.

We walked towards the door, and I quickly smacked his ass, before we got downstairs, causing him to blush, and stare at me. I just smirked back. Evie was waiting for us downstairs, joined by Jay, who wolf whistled when we walked in. Obviously Evie had been chatting.

We made our way to school, and once again, everyone was staring at me. I knew it was different this time however. Anyone in my way quickly moved as I walked down the corridor to my locker. Taking out the books that I needed, and closing it, I turned to see Mal hobbling down the corridor. She had a cast over wrist, from where I had bitten into it, and I could still see the scratches on her face. She wasn't wearing her leather jacket today, but rather a long-sleeved plum top, with her usual trousers. No-one seemed to pay attention to her, and proceeded to walk into her when she didn't move. I went over to talk to her, but instead she just ignored me and carried on to the first lesson of the day.

The rest of the day continued as such. Everyone avoiding me at all costs, apart from Jay, Carlos and Evie. No one even question Carlos or me when we were holding hands, out of fear for their lives. Mal sat alone in each of the lessons, and I could hear the over VK's making remarks towards her. A lot of them followed the premise of how the mighty had fallen, commenting on both her and her mother, and she couldn't do anything but take it. She tried to return the remarks, but they just ignored her and carried on. I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her. Carlos was right, I was still Auradon born, and no matter how wicked she was, she didn't deserve this. Ok, maybe she did, but I couldn't help but feel bad. Especially since I caused it.

After school, we returned to the Evil Queen's Castle, where Evie had decided to continue making more clothes. With Jay accompanying us, she had decided to make him a few sets of clothing as well. I laid around, completing the homework assigned, whilst Carlos and Jay avoided it at all costs. That's when we could hear shouting and screaming from outside. We looked out of Evie's window, and was horrified by what we saw. Mal was being pushed and pulled by a group of people, before quickly falling to the floor. A group of villain kids started to crowd around her, before taunting and spitting at her.

"What's your mum gonna do now huh", one them said, whilst lightly kicking her in the leg. I quickly ran outside, and stood to protect Mal. "Back off" I growled, scaring them away. Luckily they all had a bit of common sense, and knew not to test me. I bent down next to Mal, and offered to help, but she refused. Instead, she got up and brushed herself off, before walking away. "You'll pay for this" she said, as she scuttled away, "Mark my words, I will have my revenge"

Sunday

I had been called to the school on Sunday, but I was unsure why. ' _Would it be over the Mal incident that was 5 days ago'_ I thought to myself as I approached the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door and was called inside my Dr F.

"Why did you want to see me today" I remarked, still seeing the slight fear in his eyes.

"It's wasn't by choice I assure you" He said, "Someone as requested to talk to you". Dr Facilier turned around the laptop on his desk, and stated, "When you are ready, someone wants to talk to you over video chat. It's the only contact on the app, just ring them" proceeding to exit the room.

I started to get nervous. ' _Who would want to speak to me, surely it wasn't my 'parents' was it? I guess there's only one way to find out._ '

I loaded up the computer, and began to ring the contact. After a few seconds of waiting, the visual loaded up, and the King and Queen appeared on the screen. ' _What do I say, how do I respond_ 'I thought to myself, as I tried to make myself look as proper as possible. "Ben..." I heard Belle say from the monitor, and I looked up towards her.

"Your Majesties" was my only response to them, as I quickly inverted my eyes avoiding eye contact with them. A whole new level of tension built between us, and the awkward silence returned.

"How are you, Ben" the King asked, trying to sound as caring as possible, "I'm…Ok, Your majesty" was the only response I could give. I could feel the rage building inside of me, but I tried to control it. "Son, please talk to us. And stop with the formalities." The King finally spoke up, and that was enough to lose my head.

"Son? Son? How dare you call me _Son_? You banished me to this Isle, without giving me chance to explain myself. Then, within hours of my exile, you disgrace me on live TV, claiming I was 'unworthy' of the throne. Within seconds of arriving at the Isle, I'm beaten to a pulp because of what _you_ did, banishing all these villains here. I was lucky enough to meet three children that were willing to help me, despite the _'curse'_ that you gave me. These children have survived off our left overs for years, eating nothing but rotten or stale food, and for what, the crimes there parents committed. I may be a villain, but these kids are not, yet they are being treated like one. So, don't you dare address me as son? You stripped of my title and rank remember. I'm nothing to you, and you're nothing to me" I finished, before staring at them for a couple of seconds, with nothing but fury in my eyes.

The queen had started to cry, whilst the King had a similar look to me in his eyes. He began to speak, but before he could finish, I closed the lid on the laptop. I let out a slight sigh allowing one stray tear to roll down my cheek, before leaving the office, and returning to Hell Hall to meet Carlos and Evie.

Belles POV:

I sat there and wept over what our son had said, what he had been through. "He was right you know" I said to my husband beside me, who was calming down from his rage. "He didn't give him chance to explain. We knew he had inherited the curse the moment he was born, and we did nothing to prepare him for it. Instead we hid it from him, hoping he wouldn't be affected as you were. And now, due to all of this we have lost him to the Isle, where he has grown to resent us. Maybe we still have a chance. Bring him back from the Isle, return our son to us." That statement anger the King.

"Didn't you hear him? He is no longer our son. He does not want us. After the crime he committed, he deserves to be on that Isle with the villains." The King finished, before getting up from the desk. Before he left, he said one last thing "As far as I concerned, I never had a son," proceeding to leave the room.

Ben's POV

I reached Hell Hall, with thoughts flurrying through my mind. ' _I'm_ _taking this Isle for myself. Screw Auradon. What have they ever done for me? Dumped a load of responsibility on me, expecting me to fulfil their destiny. Well, screw them. I'll show them what type of villain I am'._ I walked through the front doors and saw Carlos, Jay and Evie sat in the living room. They could see the anger visible on my face, and quickly silenced any muttering between them.

"I'm taking this Isle." I said to them, with a stern expression on my face "Every inch of this Isle will be mine. They want a villain huh? I'll show then a villain." Still seething in my anger. None of them dared question me, knowing how I would respond. "You three will be beside me, and help me maintain control. Jay, I need you to check out the Gaston's. See what type of territory they own, and the force behind them. Evie, you scout out Uma's territory, and cease control of the docks, and finally Carlos and I will take down Anthony Tremaine. His mother is scared of me anyway, so that should be easy." I finished, smirking and laughing to myself. "Once I'm in control, you'll look after that area for me. I expect you can do that" causing them all to nod. "Good, now we start tomorrow" I said, before heading towards the kitchen, grabbing some food.

After a few minutes, I heard someone enter the room, and instantly snapped, without even knowing who it was. "Fuck them, fuck all of them" I said, turning around to see Carlos stood in the doorway.

He spoke up "Ben, what happened down at the school. Why are you so…angry" he asked, and boy did I tell him.

"My 'parents' decided it was about time they checked up on me, and see how I was doing. So I told them. Told them everything that has happened. The fact that I was beaten when I first arrived due to them, and that you guys came to my rescue. They kept calling me Son, so I snapped back at them, telling them they meant nothing to me. Before they could respond, I closed the laptop on them." By this point, my anger had been replaced with despair, as I reviewed what happened, and another stray tear fell down my face. Carlos pulled me into a hug, but I remained strong.

I finished with one final sentence. "You guys are my family now. Not those pompous pricks back in Auradon."

Jay's POV

After Ben had left the room, the three of us exchanged a rather…nervous look. We weren't quite sure what had happened at the school, but it obviously did not go well. I decided to leave, not really wanting to deal with Ben's wrath at the moment. Being pinned up against the wall once was enough for me, but it didn't stop me from doing what I was told. I headed back to Bargain Castle, and met up with Mal, telling her everything Ben had said. Unlike the rest of them, I hadn't abandoned Mal, but was rather spying on them for her. I knew she had the most potential for getting us on this Isle, and I was willing to stand behind her through better and worse. She started scheming, trying to combat Ben's plan. Until she had arrived on what she would do.

Third Person POV:

Over the next three month, Ben began his mad quest for control. The Gaston's were the quickest to fall, after Jay had found that they had little support, and we're funnily enough quite fearful of Ben, maybe due to their father's stories of the beast. As Ben had said, Jay rightfully took over the area, which in turn made it easier for him and Mal to meet, and plot against them.

Anthony Tremaine quickly followed, with a rather brief fight occurring between Ben and him. And brief means _brief._ Ben took one lunge at the boy, before he caved in and backed down. He had clearly seen what Ben was capable of, and was not willing to risk it. Ben took control over this area, with Carlos by his side, allowing them access to anything they wanted from the Market.

The docks were the hardest to take, as they had the most value. This is where the shipments from Auradon arrived, so whomever controlled the area had first picking through the barges, and Uma was not going to give that up willing. Accompanied by Harry Hook, she put up a good fight, injuring Evie in the process. It was only a flesh wound, a small cut from a sword, but it was enough for Ben himself to intervene. Rather than targeting Uma herself, he started to target her followers, by threatening them into submission. Support for Uma quickly fell in the area, allowing Ben to easily cease control, and put Evie in Uma's place. Harry Hook quickly fell in line, becoming Evie's toady after she took control, forcing Uma into the dumps, along with the Gaston's and Anthony.

It may have taken him a while, but Ben had finally ceased control over the Isle of the lost, and things were looking up for him, relatively of course. He was still banished to the Isle, and even though he may have controlled it, he could achieve nothing whilst he was there. He needed a way off the Isle, to complete the rest of his mission, the ceasing of Auradon. Ben was so filled with rage and anger that he wanted revenge for what had happened. At the moment, he was planning to take Auradon by force, showing everyone how much of a villain he was. In retrospect that probably wasn't the best thing for him to do, if he ever wanted a shot at a normal life again, but he didn't care, he was blinded by his rage.

However, he was not prepared for what has about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mal's POV- Sunday Mid-Day-June

Whilst Ben was taking control over the Isle, I was creating a plan of my own. When Jay took control of the Gaston's territory, it allowed me easy access to where I needed to be. After recovering from my injuries, I knew it was time. I had told Jay that I would be gone for a few days, and began my Journey.

"The Forbidden Fortress" I said to myself in awe. This place never ceased to amaze me. When we came here the first time, it was shrouded in darkness, and thorns have overgrown the area. Since the parents had returned, the place had 'brightened' up a bit, and by that, I mean the thorns had receded slightly. I made my way across the bridge, with some scepticism I might add after what had happened last time. Opening the doors to the castle, it was still as I remembered, dark and dusty.

The only difference being the layout this time. There was no magical caves, no magic mirrors and certainly no hordes of flesh eating goblins. I made my way through the throne room, remembering what had happened last time.

' _No way I'm sacrificing myself for someone else this time'_ I thought, and carried on to the balcony, where the contraption was built. The view was magnificent, dare I say. It overlooked the entire Isle, and stood taller than any building on it. I could see Bargain Castle, my once called home, and I could see Hell Hall, where the current 'King' of the Isle stood, along with his runt of a boyfriend.

' _None of this will matter soon,'_ I thought to myself, before turning around and eying my real prize. Behind me stood the contraption that the parents used to try and break the barrier, and surrounding it was them in their sleep riddles state. And there it stood, her Sceptre, the Dragon Eye. I knew once I had its power, I could cease control of the Isle, and rule once again.

I slowly approached the Sceptre, and firmly grabbed it yanking it from the contraption, freeing it from its hold. This time I didn't experience the flashback, but instead felt power coursing through my veins. Something felt different, like the sceptre was alive in some way, coursing with magic. ' _That's impossible, there's no magic on the Isle'_ I thought to myself but there was definitely something off about this, so thought I'd give it a try. "Wing of bat and raven's eye, and lift me up into the sky" and nothing happened at first.

"Stupid thing" I said to myself before smashing the base against the floor. There was a large flash of light, and soon after, I started to rise off the ground rather slowly. I rose to the same height as the taller spire on the fortress, and was able to grasp hold of it, securing myself on the roof of the tower. Still astonished by the power the Sceptre had, I looked above at the dome, and notice a crack, small enough to go undetected, but large enough to magic to seep in.

After all the Spectre had been sat under this crack, for quite some time, it became clear to me that it had regained all of its magical properties, and I could finally seek my revenge on Ben, and the little pricks he calls 'friends'. I started to cackle, and almost like magic, thunder and lightning appeared behind me, symbolising my power had returned.

As I stood on the roof of my fortress, I knew I had to make a large show of power. I aimed the Sceptre towards Hell Hall, and shot a green beam of light towards it. The beam pierced through the sky, and struck the house, causing it to shatter. Wood and debris flew out, and a crater was left where the once mighty house stood. I could see as people headed towards the rubble, wondering what had occurred, and where the beam had come from.

' _This is perfect. Now I that I have magic on my side, I'm finally able to exact my revenge on this place'._ I made my way back down the spire, and rightfully took my place on the throne inside the fortress. It reacted, relighting all of the torches on the walls, and clearing any thorns that had made their way inside. ' _Finally, I am home'_

Ben's POV-Sunday Mid-Day

Carlos and I made our way back from the market towards Hell Hall, having a general conversation. I had realised that I didn't know too much about Carlos, but it was evident that he didn't know anything about me

"Really, your middle name is Florian" he said, hunched over and laughing.

"Oh yeah, there's much you don't know about me. Speaking of which, what's yours, huh?" I said, laughing along with him. But that question quickly quietened him. "Oh, too embarrassed to say are we" I said, with an inquiring look on my face.

"Fine, you told me yours. It's De" I said, smirking. "Ha-ha, very funny" I replied, before finally reaching Hell Hall.

As we opened the gate, a large flash occurred in front of Carlos and me. I quickly pulled him into my arms, sheltering him as the house exploded in front of us. We were throw back, a couple of feet before slamming into a wall. The pair of us were knocked unconscious, and within a few minutes, awoken by Evie who had seen the blast from her castle.

"What the hell was that" I asked, staring at the crater where the house once stood.

"No one knows" she began, "I only saw it explode, and that's when people came running." Carlos slowly approached the crater, before falling to his knees sobbing. The place he had grown up in was gone, destroyed and boy was he hurt.

I kneed beside him, before saying "I will not rest until I found who has done this. They are going to pay considerably for what they have done." I finished rising from my knees. People around scuttled away, fearing what I would do to them, but Carlos was devastated, and I wanted to be there for him. Evie offered us refuge in her castle until we found somewhere else to stay, or a way to rebuilt what we had lost.

"Thank you Evie" I said, before helping Carlos down the street. He didn't need to be seen like this.

I helped Carlos into one of the spare rooms, in Evie's castle allowing him to fall onto the bed. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball, and sob over what he had lost. Who could blame him, it was difficult for me to witness, let alone him, having lived there for 15 years. I was angry, and needed some way to release it. That night once Carlos had fallen asleep, I went out for a walk, trying to calm myself down.

I hated seeing Carlos like this, and I knew he wouldn't recover quickly from this. That's when I saw it. In the distance, a glowing structure, standing over the rest of the Isle. I'd never noticed before, but now it was very prominent. Towers and Spires taller than anything else on the Isle. That's when it hit me. ' _That's the forbidden fortress, where the parents tried to break the barrier_ ' and I instantly got a bad feeling in my stomach.

I raced back to Evie's, waking both of them up, telling them what I saw. "Oh, this is not good" Evie said, pacing back and forth, whilst Carlos was shaking his head. "What, what isn't good" I barked, trying to get their attention.

Evie finally snapped out of her trance. "The Forbidden Fortress was the home of Maleficent before she was banished to the Isle. Since then, only Carlos, Jay Mal and I knew its location" "Mal, it was Mal"

Carlos chirped up. "She was looking for revenge, and now she is exacting it. She'll target us, and our territory, before reclaiming the Isle for herself" he finished. Both Evie and I looked at him, "That's very specific Carlos" I said to him, "Besides, it's been three months since the incident, and nothing has come of it" Carlos argued back "And? She held a grudge against Evie for 10 years, and her response to that was to curse her into a 1000 year sleep" Evie nodded, with a look of realisation on her face. "None of us are safe anymore," was all she said.

"Guys, calm down, Mal doesn't actually have any power, there's no magic on the Isle so…" I said, before seeing a bright flash outside the window. Everyone ran to the window, gasping at what they saw. Mal was walking through the market with Jay by her side and Diablo saw on the Dragon Eye Sceptre. Anyone in her way was forced against a wall, until she had passed.

She slowly approached Evie's castle before bellowing towards us "Ben, I want to talk" she said, cackling after her statement.

"Ben, don't go out there" Carlos begged, but I knew I had to challenge her. This girl had been a thorn in my side long enough, and she needed to learn her place on this Isle. ' _Ideally in a gutter'_ I thought to myself, as I exited the castle.

"Ah Mal, how's the wrist" I remarked, as I walked toward. This clearly angered her, and caused the crowd of people to snicker behind her back.

"I'm here to challenge you" She began, stroking Diablo, acting like her mother. "The Isle is rightfully mine, and I'm here to take it" she stated, causing me to retort back

"And how do you plan to do that. We all saw what happened last time you attacked me" growling at her, as I approached. Once again, the memory of the event was enough to anger her.

"Times have changed now Princey." She said, winking, before rising her sceptre pointing the Sceptre towards me, and releasing a powerful blast, knocking me to the floor.

"Enough", I shouted. "If it's the Isle you want, then you'll have to go through me", quacking transforming into a wolf, and beginning my assault. But this time was different.

I lunged at her, but she quickly dodged it, and kicked me in the gut, causing me to whimper.

"Someone's lost their touch" she taunted, as I continued to lunge for her and miss. I was able to catch her leg, scratching it in the process, but it was hardly enough to cause any real damage. She continued to use the staff to knock me to the ground, or force me against the wall, and I couldn't keep up. I could feel myself weakening with every beating I took.

Finally, I had to revert back into my human form, as I was too weak to continue. I pulled myself up from the floor, before she walked over to me and kneed me in the gut once again. I fell, clutching my stomach. At this point, blood was pouring from cuts on my face. Once again, she pushed me against one of the brick walls on the castle, and I heard a snapping sound coming from my right leg. Clearly she was out for revenge. She pulled a knife from her pocket, and proceeded to slice me with it. One after another, she continued to slice and kick me, blooding pouring out of every wound. She eventually stopped, delivering one more blow into my head.

Everything started to go blurry, and I blacked out.

Carlos POV:

After seeing Mal and Ben begin to fight, both Evie and I ran outside, only to witness what was happening. Mal was laying into Ben, who was unable to fight back. After delivering her final blow to his head, Mal spat on Ben, calling him "Pathetic" before placing a curse on him, and leaving.

All I saw was an orb of energy be pulled from Ben's stomach, before being dispelled across all of Auradon. One flew towards a ring I was wearing. It was a ring Ben gave me after we had been together for three months. It was a simple gold ring, with an engraving of a beast. Everyone who had witnessed what occurred froze in fear, as Mal left, but I and Evie ran up to Ben.

I pulled him into my arms, shaking him hoping he would awaken, but he didn't. His pulse was weak, and he was barely breathing. "Ben, come back to me" I cried, holding him in my arms. "Don't die on me please".

Evie comforted me, before suggesting we move him to the bedroom, where we could better treat his injuries. We laid him on the bed, and only then did realise the damage Mal had caused. Ben's right leg was broken, and his chest was heavily bleeding. He had three slashes across his chest, and numerous cuts and bruises elsewhere. His face was swollen and he was barely recognisable.

"He has to be treated in Auradon" Evie said "The Isle didn't have the capacity to treat Mal, and she only broke her wrist. This, this is far worse" I looked at her, tears welling in my eyes. I knew if Ben left the Isle, I couldn't be there to support him through this, and she knew that. "Carlos, it's what's best for Ben" she said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, and she left the castle, making her way towards the medical signal. Luckily, every port on the Isle had one, so there was one close to Evie's castle. Evie returned five minutes later, with some bad news. Unluckily, Mal had planned for this, and had destroyed all of them. It was clear she wanted Ben to die, and would stop at nothing to see this.

"What do we do now" Evie said, and I could see that she was starting to tear up as well. It went silent for a few seconds, neither of us knowing how to proceed. Then it hit me "The laptop" I cried, "Evie, go to Dr Facilier's office and get his laptop. It can be used to call Ben's parents. "GO NOW" I screamed, knowing it was Ben's only chance for survival.

I remained by his side, sobbing, and trying to treat his injuries as best I could. There was nothing I could do about his leg, but I'd make sure to try and treat the wounds on his chest. All I could do by apply pressure, to try and stop the bleeding. After about 10 minutes, Evie came running back with the laptop. I quickly loaded it up, and opened the app, calling the only contact available. It rang and went to voice mail twice before I finally got a response.

A rather angry looking British man answered the phone, "This is Cogsworth. How did you get this number" he snapped, and was immediately disgruntled when Evie and I appeared on the screen.

"Please, we need help" I plead, trying to get his attention "Get the King and Queen, it's about Ben" I sobbed, begging for him to respond. As disgruntled as ever, Cogsworth complied, after hearing the mention of Ben's name. After a few minutes, the King appeared on screen, causing Evie and I to bow.

"What is the meaning of this and who are you?" he asked rather sharply

"I'm Carlos, and this is Evie. It's about Ben Sir" I started, still sobbing over what had happened. "He was attacked my Maleficent's daughter, and isn't responding to treatment" I moved the camera showing him the damaged caused.

The King gasped before proceeding to speak "I'll have armed guards come pick him up from your location. Thank you for your service to the kingdom, and I wish you the best on the Isle"

"Wait, what? You're just going to take Ben and leave us here? After everything we have been through with him. I will not let you take my boyfriend from me" I screamed at the Laptop, my sadness being replaced with rage. "You have no right to just take him away. Not after what you did to him. He needs medical help, and we are the only people that know what happened!"

Evie dragged me away from the screen before I could continue my little rant, and perked up herself. "Your Majesty, it would seem that Mal placed a curse on Ben before she left. However, she are not what type of curse. A yellow orb was dragged from Ben's body, and then dispersed over Auradon. We need to accompany him to Auradon. We are only people who know what actually happened."

The King finally responded, "Very well, you two may accompany him to Auradon, for as long as he is unwell. Once he is healed, the three of you will be placed back onto the Isle. Is that fair?" Evie and I nodded in response. Before he hung up, the king had done last thing to say "And we need to discuss the matter of you being my son's boyfriend" ending the call once he had finished.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, we finally heard cars pull up outside. "Finally!" I screamed, running to the door allowing the guards and doctors into the castle. The guards remained at the door, whilst the doctors moved Ben onto a gurney. We followed them out of the castle, and whilst Ben was wheeled to an ambulance, we were taken to a car that followed.

I protested, wanting to remain with Ben, but they not allow it. The King and Queen wanted to meet with us immediately, and Ben was being taken straight to the hospital. I finally gave in, sitting in the back of the car, as we followed the ambulance off the Isle. People crowded the streets watching us, as we approached the barrier. Evie grabbed my hand, and squeezed it tightly.

We were both scared of what would happen when we crossed it. We saw the barrier fall in front of us, and a bridge formed beneath us. Both Evie and I stared out the window, watching this marvel unravel in front of us. We looked out the back of car to see the barrier rise, only to see Mal stood watching us.

"We're finally free" I mumbled to myself, turning back around, and slumping into my seat. Evie did the same, before pulling me into a hug.

"It'll be ok Carlos, Ben's going to be alright. The doctors here will know how to treat him. Don't worry, and think about it. We're in Auradon. We finally got off that Isle" she finished, trying to maintain the smile of her, but I could see through it, she was as worried as I was. When we finally reached the mainland, it everything we expected.

Luscious greenery everywhere, with trees flourishing in the sunlight. We quickly joined onto a motorway, seeing all of the scenery as we drove past. After about 10 minutes of driving, we turned onto a slip road, pulling off of the motorway, whilst the ambulance continued. I placed my hand against the window, reaching out to Ben. What it would accomplish, I don't know, but it made me feel better.

We approached the King's castle, and my god was it impressive. As we approached, I started to get nervous, very nervous. I had shouted at the king down the phone, and then claimed Ben was my boyfriend, and how I could have to justify that without his support. The King was not going to be impressed, and I had to prepare myself for this. Evie was just gob smacked by what she saw. Her mother had always taught her that beauty was the most important thing, that she should get a prince and live happy ever after.

I had been trying to her convince her otherwise, but me being with Ben didn't help, I'd 'snagged my Prince' as Evie would say. The car stopped, and the doors opened. We proceeded up the stairs, being escorted by a large number of guards ' _clearly someone is nervous'_ I thought to myself referring the King, but how could I comment. I was sweating through my clothes. We were brought to a small room, with a few chairs, and waited. And waited, and waited. After about 30 minutes of waiting, I got frustrated, and started to walk towards the door. Just as I did, I saw the handle turn, and quickly ran back to my seat. Both the King and the Queen entered, the Queen wearing a nice smile, whereas the King as the sternest look on his face. Evie and I panicked, before bowing to them.

"You may rise" the King began, gesturing me and Evie back to our seats. "So, what happened? The doctors say that Ben is in a serious condition, and may not recover" causing me to sob. Evie pulled me into a hug once again, before explaining what had happened on the Isle."Ben had gotten into a fight with Mal, Maleficent's Daughter. As you can see, Ben didn't fare well from it"

The queen joined me in a sob, before kneeling beside me, helping Evie comfort me. Evie continued "What is more worrying is that once Mal had laid the final blow, we witnessed an orb leaving Ben's body. It rose into the air, and dispersed all over Auradon"

I spoke up, trying to stop sobbing "Part of it entered my ring, and it's been glowing ever since" I said, pulling it off, and handing it to the King.

Queen Belle spoke up "May I ask why the fight began?" she spoke calmly, still trying to comfort me, as I continued to sob.

"Mal and Ben had been in dispute over the Isle since he arrived. She didn't like the…" she stopped, searching for the right word "Influence Ben had over the Isle, so she challenged him. Ben accepted, and…" Evie stopped.

The King, had finished examining the ring, and spoke up. "Carlos, we need to keep the ring for a few days alright?" he voice was gentler now, almost calm. "You and Evie will stay at the castle until Ben has recovered. Due to your…status… you will be under constant guard and have restricted access to the castle. During the day, you will be escorted to Auradon Prep, to keep up with your education. As soon as the school day has finished, you will be escorted back to complete any homework set. We will keep you updated on Ben's situation. Tonight, you will accompany the Queen and me for dinner. We would like to get to know you better" Again, me and Evie nodded, and we were led out of the room, towards a shared bedroom.

We entered the room to see two double beds, each with silk sheets on them. The room had a private bathroom, and several large wardrobes filled with clothes. It also had a desk, with a computer on it, as well as a television screen mounted on the wall. Evie had fallen in love. She walked into the room, and gasped at the sight. She ran over to one of the beds, before jumping onto it, sinking into the soft fabric.

I decided to explore the room, seeing what I could find. The bathroom had both a bath and a shower, and the view from the windows in the room was impressive. "You can see the entire Kingdom from here" I said, ushering Evie over to the window, causing her to gasp once again. One building in particular stood out, Auradon's General Hospital. I broke down once again, and Evie put her arm around me.

"It'll be fine Carlos. Now, why don't you go take a shower whilst I pick out the clothes we are going to wear for this evening" she said, in a calm voice. I nodded, and proceeded to enter the shower. I turned it on, and screamed, as the water ran over my body. It was burning, and I quickly started to twist a dial on the wall. The water quickly turned to a nice, warm temperature, and it was like something I had never experienced before. I used the different types of lotions, washing my body and my hair.

"My god Evie, this is amazing" I called. This was the first time I finally felt clean. I walked out of the shower, with nothing but a towel up to my waist. Evie blushed, before speaking up. "This is what you are wearing tonight" she said, holding up a navy blue and gold suit, similar to the colours Ben usually wears. Evie proceeded to take a shower of her own, whilst I turned on the TV. I had access to these channels for a brief second back on the Isle, but now I had full reign of everything. I flicked through to channel, shuddering when the two twins that looked like Mal appeared on screen. I finally found a TV show about a nanny, who was looking after four kids.

Whilst watching this, I wandered over to the desk top, and turned it on, having a look what was on the internet. All that appeared on screen was the news articles of what Ben had done, as well as several articles about Ben's past; different birthday parties, and royal appearance came on screen, showing me the life he had led before. As much as I didn't want to snoop, he was right earlier I didn't know much about him. I clicked on the Wiki page, and started to read about him. It seems he was highly regarded before the incident had occurred, but I stopped when I reached what had happened a few months ago. I trusted Ben, and took his word on what happened.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Evie stepped out of the bathroom. She had already dried off, and had changed into her outfit for tonight. It was a lovely blue ball gown, with a broken crown symbol on the back. She also had a jewelled tiara on. "Carlos, hurry!" she exclaimed, "We only have 15 minutes before we have dinner with the King and Queen". I quickly changed into my outfit, and dried my hair, returning it to its original messy state. Evie just looked at me whilst I did so, and quickly ran over, fixing my hair creating a quiff. Before I could mess it up again, the doors opened and the guards escorted us down to the dinner room.

Sunday Evening

We entered a room to find a large table, which could easily seat 100 people. The King and the Queen, were sat on one side of the table, and Evie and I sat opposite them. The chefs started to bring out trays after trays of food, somethings Evie and I had never seen before. We began the meal with a rather awkward silence, before Belle spoke up. "So Carlos, Evie, how did you meet Ben?" she asked.

I spoke up first. "I met Ben on the first night when he was on the Isle" speaking with some food in my mouth. The King and Queen weren't impressed to say the least, but I continued none the less. "I was returning to my shelter, so I could catch up on the news. My mother wouldn't allow me to have a TV in my room, so it was the only place I could watch it. On my way, I heard howling in the distance. My mother told me that dogs were vicious, pack animals, so I ran, trying to get away from it. That's when I encountered Ben. He was hiding in my shelter, and since then we became close friends."

I heard the king scoff "more than friends it would seem" and Belle quickly reacted, slapping him on the arm. "Carlos, I apologise for my husband" she said, staring at him whilst she did so.

"No, I think I should explain what I said over the phone. Whilst on the Isle, Ben and I got to know each other. I told him that I was g-gay, and he said that he was bisexual. After about a week, he asked me to be his boyfriend. On our three month anniversary, he gave me his ring" I finished, looking down at my finger, remembering I wasn't wearing it anymore and sighing.

Evie quickly chirped up, telling about the first time she had met Ben, and how she designed him the outfit he was wearing today. By the time she had finished, the main course of dinner was complete. The chefs started to bring out dessert, causing me and Evie to gasp again.

"This is so much better than the rotten food on the Isle" I exclaimed causing Belle to gasp, as I reached for something the chef had called chocolate cake. Evie reached for a load of different fruits. We recognised apple slices and bananas, but there were also smaller berries. She added some cream into before digging into her food.

The King and Queen carried on making small talk, asking what school was like on the Isle, and what they taught us. I told them about Yen Sid, and Weird Science which they didn't seem too surprised about. We also told them about Lady Tremaine's class, which caused shock on their face, and they were completely stunned, when we told them about Mother Gothel's Selfishness Class.

Both Evie and I mentioned that because we were advanced students we didn't really have a choice in the classes we attended, and that we didn't really enjoy them. "What do you enjoy?" asked the King, intrigued by the statement.

"Weird Science is my favourite" I chirped up, my mind being taken away from Ben for a moment. "I like tinkering and creating things. I once made an automatic broom that helps clear things away" I added, proud of my invention. They seem surprised, and asked if I could replicate it in Auradon. I happily agreed.

Evie responded to the question stating she didn't really have a favourite. "My mother always wanted me to pursue beauty, so I've never had much of a chance to try anything else. Even in my other classes, I was more focused my looks rather than my education. Beauty is power" she ended, sighing over her mother's words.

Belle was looking down at the table at this point, whilst the King was deep in thought. We had gave them a lot to think about however. "Well, it's getting late, and I don't want to miss my first day of school" I said, pulling both the King and Queen out of their thoughts.

"Ah Yes. Thank you both for a nice evening." The King said, before adding "Carlos, I hope you find time to recreate that contraption" he said with a smile. Evie and I were led back to our dorms. It was only 7:00pm, but I noticed the awkwardness that was forming around the table, which is why I cut it short.

About an hour after we had returned to our rooms, we heard someone knock on the door. I opened the door to find the Queen stood there rather sheepish. "Y-Your Highness" I stumbled, bowing, then I realised I was shirtless. She blushed at the sight, and chuckled.

Evie heard what I had said, and had quickly jumped out of bed, following my lead. I gestured the Queen inside, and led her to the table before reaching for a t-shirt. "Can we help you, Your Majesty" Evie said, sitting beside me.

"Please, just call me Belle" she said, with a calm voice, before raising her purpose of the visit. "I wanted to know what life was like on the Isle." She said, staring down at the table. "I wanted to try and get to know you better, so maybe I could help over children on the Isle." She finished, with a few tears in her eyes.

Evie took Belle's hands in her own, and started to begin. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. She wanted to make sure the queen was prepared for what she would her. Belle looked at her, and nodded, so Evie began.

"Well, the food isn't the best. Mostly we eat stale foods, or rotten fruits. School only teaches us how to be evil, and now how to better ourselves. Our...parents… don't treat us the best. Some children on the Isle have it better than other." As Evie said so, I started to tear up. I knew she was talking about me and I think Belle noticed. But Evie continued anyway, properly showing her what it was like.

"Some children are beat, or whipped for not finishing their chores whilst some parents just don't care about them". As Evie said so, I reached for a scar on my face, remembering how it was formed, and Belle definitely noticed. "We have to fight for everything we want, whether that be food, water or clothing, and sometimes we go days without even eating." Evie continued.

By this point, I think Belle had heard enough. She was sobbing over what Evie had said, and we were both comforting her. She finally spoke up "Thank both of you for being so honest. If there is anything you need, please let me know. I want to help you in any way I can" We thanked her, and she left our room trying to smile at us when we did so.

After she left, Evie and I decided to stick on some TV before we went to bed. This time it was some show about a bunch of people on a spaceship. I fell in love with it, whilst Evie couldn't have been less interested


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Monday 6:30am-Carlos POV

I woke up to a rather annoying buzzing sound, not to mention the sunlight beaming through the blinds and into the room. I looked over at Evie's bed to see that she wasn't in it. I sat up properly in my bed, rubbing my eyes, seeing that she was at the dressing table instead. "Morning Sleepy head" she said, seeing me rise from my bed.

"Evie what are you doing up so early. It's 6:30 in the morning. We don't have school for another 2 and a half hours" I grumbled, as she returned to doing whatever she was doing.

"Looking good takes time Carlos, besides I was hoping we could look around the school before the day starts."

"Ugh" was my only response, as I pulled myself out of bed, and headed to the shower. When I was in the shower, I heard Evie open the door, and start talking to someone. When I left, I saw plates of the food on the table, each with a different dish on.

"Look at this" She exclaimed, digging into the food. I saw beside her, doing the same, trying each and every one of them.

"This is so good!" digging into what I later found out were crepes. We finished our breakfast, and I got changed into my outfit for the day. We exited the room, to find two guards waiting for us. "Good Morning" we commented as they led us through the castle, and towards the car.

By this point it was 7:30, so we were hoping to be taken to the school early. Happily, the guards complied and we were taken to Auradon Prep. On the journey, the guards received a phone call from the King. "Carlos, Evie, I forgot to mention last night. Don't mention that Ben is back from the Isle. We don't need the students at Auradon Prep worrying, and wanting to see him. If anyone asks, just state that the Queen and I have brought you over as part of a new proclamation. No one will question you." We agreed, and the Queen spoke up.

"We have given the guards two mobile phones for you both, so we can keep in contact throughout the school day. And if you need anything, just text" as she said so, one of the guards handed us the phones. Mine had a white case, with black dots, whilst Evie's was a mid-night blue case with a crown on the back of it. We thanked them before they hung up, and we continued our journey.

When we arrived, the school was buzzing with activity. "God, these people like to get to school early" I said, smirking as we exited the car. The school looked amazing, and the surrounding area was huge. People were chatting, and generally having fun. It seemed breakfast was prepared at the school was well, so most people were eating. We were led to the front entrance of the school, where a women was waiting for us, with one of the students.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress" she said, bowing before us. We followed her lead, and bowed back. She gave us a spiel about the library hours around the school. She gestured to the student beside her, and she introduced him. "This is Doug, he will be helping you with your class schedules, as well as giving you a tour of the school." Doug stepped forward handing us pieces of paper, and ushered us to follow him. We did so, and this place had everything.

There was five science class rooms, each filled with different chemicals and a massive sports field. The hallways were lined with the schools colours, Blue and Gold. ' _That's why Ben loved them so much_ ' I thought to myself as we continued on the tour. He led both Evie and I to our first lesson of the day, which was Biology.

We sat together during the lesson, and received some rather dirty looks from the other students. It seemed like none of the students knew exactly why we were there, but instead they had automatically assumed that we could cause trouble. Apart from that, Biology was alright I guess. The class was tasked with dissecting a frog, and Evie and I were split up. I joined a group with Doug, and a rather unhappy looking boy, whilst Evie joined a group of two other girls.

I tried to introduce myself, to the other boy, but received a rather sour response. "Hi, I'm Carlos", and the only response I got was "Chad". It seemed like my group didn't want me to participate, as they were reluctant to hand me any scalpels, instead giving me the tweezers, the least useful object.

I could hear Evie screeching over the other side of the class, as they dissected the animal and quickly backed away from it. We had been tasked of finding the frogs heart, and it didn't take long to do so. Whilst Evie was reluctant at first, I could see that she had dived in at the end, and was completely fascinated by what she was seeing. I, on the other hand wasn't too fussed about it. It was fun, but I didn't find it too interesting.

However, my second class of the day was perfect. Chemistry. Back on the Isle, I loved mixing the different chemicals, and seeing the reactions that would take place. I was in the zone, experimenting with everything, mixing all of them together and making notes. Whilst I was supposed to have a lab partner, it appeared that they didn't show any interest, so I took control. It was all going so well, until I remember mine and Ben's weird science back on the Isle. Once again, I was making notes and trying every single reaction, whilst Ben was laid back, just waiting. He had told me he had done it before, and now I can see why. That's when I broke down.

Right in front of my new class. I stumbled back into my seat, just looking down at the table, sobbing. The whole class stopped and stared, but only one was willing to help. A young, asian girl came over, and guided me outside the class. She pulled me into a hug, as I continued to break down in front of her.

"What's wrong" she asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm fine. I just need some time alone" I replied, snuffling, and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know. I'm Lonnie by the way, Mulan's daughter" I nodded, and she left me. I could hear her explain what had happened to the teacher, and they came out, allowing me to leave. Before I did, he said "You know, you have a real knack for chemistry. Come see me at some point, and I'll show you some advanced stuff"I smiled at him, and started to walk around the school.

I found my way to what I had heard was the tourney field. Whatever it was, I sat on the stands, reflecting on what had happened. I hadn't heard anything about Ben for a while, and I started to get worried. ' _What if something has happened to him, what if he doesn't make it_ ,' the thoughts started to flood my mind, filling it with paranoia. I pulled out my phone, and frantically texted Belle, asking if she had heard anything.

She responded quite quickly, assuring me he was recovering just fine. I asked about my ring, asking her when I would get it back, and she assured me that it wouldn't be too long. They were just running some tests on it, to see what Mal has done. I managed to stop crying, and tried to recover, before returning to my chemistry class, and finishing off my last few tests. I'd still managed to finish before everyone else, so that cheered me up a bit. The lunch bell rang, and I met up with Evie in the canteen.

She had just been in maths, and said that she had found it alright, just boring. Math was never really focused on, on the Isle, so it was new to the pair of us. We walked over to the lunch line, and could hear whispers about the pair of us. "Who are they" "What are they doing here" are the most common questions that we heard, but we tried to ignore them and move on.

We grabbed our food, and sat down at an empty table, discussing our classes. I told Evie about my breakdown, and we was as helpful as always. She was relieved to hear that Ben was alright.

That's when Lonnie appeared next to me at the table. "What's that about Ben" she asked, startling both me and Evie. I stuttered, trying to answer her question, but Evie quickly covered for me. "It's just we saw him once on the Isle when he first arrived, and he was injured. We helped him for a little bit, but then we were brought here." Lonnie seemed both relieved and worried, so she sighed.

"D-Did you know Ben, before he was sent to the Isle?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he was one of my best friends. I was there on the day the incident happened. I was so sad to see him go. I think most of us were. It just goes to show that some people just aren't who you think they are. Some people are just evil" she said, sighing as she finished. When she said he was evil, something just snapped inside of me, and I was enraged.

I let loose on Lonnie. "How dare you say Ben is evil? He is the most sweet, loving person you will ever meet. He puts everyone else in front of himself, and tried so hard to stay good on the Isle, even when it caused him pain. You have no right to talk about him like that. You do not know what he was been through, and he is doing so well" I was just ranting on to her, whilst starting to tear up again.

Evie was trying to calm me down, and the whole canteen had gone silent. Everyone was listening to my rant, and I didn't even realise that Fairy Godmother had entered. She had walked over to me, and pulled me from my seat, whilst I was still crying, leading me to her office.

I was still continuing to rant to her whilst on the way. "None of you know what it's like to be on that Isle. Ben has done so well to cope, yet everyone still sees him as a villain. What happened wasn't his fault, it was everyone else's. If they had told him about what would happen, maybe he would have been prepared for it. Maybe he could have controlled it. He deserves so much better than life on the Isle, he deserves all the happiness in the world."

By this point, we had reached her office. So I knew I could speak my mind properly. Belle had told us that Fairy Godmother had been informed of what had happened, so I spoke up properly.

"But instead, he is stuck in the hospital, on deaths doorstep, with a high chance of not recovering. Mal cursed him, and no one knows what has happened. He could be gone forever, and I'm never going to speak to him again." Continuing to cry.

She tried to comfort me, but it wasn't helping. I just wanted to see Ben, speak to him again. She spoke calmly, trying to reassure me. "Carlos, everything is going to be ok. Ben is being treated by the best doctors Auradon has, and we are doing everything to identify the curse." She pulled Ben's ring from a draw in her desk, and handed it back to me.

"Here, we have finished all the tests. I want you to have this. Keep it close to you, and never let it go" I nodded, placing the ring back on my finger. The end rang, signalling the end of lunch. "You best go" she said, "I don't want you to be later for my class" she said, leading me towards my final lesson of the day, Remedial Goodness 101.

Remedial Goodness 101 was what it sounds like. The Fairy Godmother kept asking questions with three 'wrong' answers and one 'correct. The answer she as expecting was fairly obvious, especially when I was questions like. "You find a vial of poison. Do you

A, Pour it in the Kings wine,

B Paint it on an apple or

C Hand it over to the proper authorities." She asked Evie, who responded C, which was correct.

This lesson lasted an hour, before we were allowed to leave. We were expected to meet the royal guards at the front of the school, so we could return to the castle for the evening, but I had to grab my homework from my locker before we left. I told Evie that I would be 5-10 minutes, and would just meet her at the front of the school, so she could inform the guards.

As I began to walk to my locker, I felt like someone was watching me, but when I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. The feeling lingered the whole time I was at my locker. That was until I shut the door.

Chad was stood behind the door, with another girl. She was the one with Evie and Lonnie in Chemistry class, but I didn't know who she was. Before I could speak up, Chad had pinned me to the locker, and started to interrogate me. "Why are you here? And what do you know about Ben?" he hissed, the other girl just witnessing what was happening.

"It's part of the king's new proclamation." I replied, trying to maintain the ruse.

"That doesn't answer my question about Ben" he hissed back.

"I only saw him once" I said, trying to stay strong, trying to push him off of me, unsuccessfully however.

"Then why did you shout at Lonnie earlier huh?" the girl finally chirped up. "It seemed like you know him quite well." I could see that my ruse was falling apart very quickly, so I mustered all of my energy to give Chad a good kick in the crotch, hoping it would be enough to allow me to run. Luckily it was, delivering a powerful strike, causing him to let me go, and huddle over in pain.

I grabbed my bag off the floor, and ran towards the front, luckily spotting Evie and the guards. Chad was following with the girl behind him, both looking rather angry. Before they could reach me, we quickly got into the car, and drove back to the castle. I told Evie about what had happened, and once we got back to the castle, I also told Belle and she made sure to inform Fairy Godmother.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you from Chad and Audrey" Belle said, reassuring me. "We'll make sure you that the teacher keep you apart in class." I nodded, telling her I had made friends with Doug, and maybe Lonnie, if she still wasn't mad that I yelled at her. "Ah, yes we heard about that" was all she said. I think they were starting to realise what had happened to Ben on the Isle, and that maybe sending him there was a bad idea.

Belle left Evie and me to get on with our work. After all, we had joined half way through the year, and needed to catch up on a lot. I also started to work on the broom contraption I had promised Belle and Beast, but that wouldn't take long with all the materials I had access to.

Third Person POV

The next few days proceeded the same as the first. Carlos and Evie attended school, excelling in the subjects they found interesting. Carlos had met up with the Chemistry teacher, and had started to experience with advanced chemistry, making sophisticated chemicals, and seeing their application in real life. Evie was enjoying school, but also started to focus on making dresses and clothes for the pair on them. Now that she was in Auradon, she had access to a large number of materials, and was able to experiment in her own way.

Belle and Beast had notices this, asking her to make clothes for them at first, to see how good she was. They quickly realised that she was talented, and found a way for her to help the kingdom in the process. They offered her the choice of spending a few hours in the week making dresses for a local company. They would pay her of course for anything that she contributed. She was happy to accept the offer, and she was told that she would start on the Thursday of that week.

Carlos POV- Thursday 8:00pm

The evening started as usual. Evie had just finished her first shift at work, and she was glowing with excited. She started to tell me about all of the materials she had used, and some of the designs she had started to work. That was when we heard a knock on the door. We answered it to find Belle and Fairy Godmother stood there. We gestured them towards the table, and Belle started to speak.

"We have news about Ben" she said, with sadness in her voice. "The doctors have patched him up, and apart from his leg, he had fully recovered. Physically" she added, and I knew something bad was coming.

"It seems Mal's curse has split his soul from his body, and hid fragments of it all over Auradon. The Fairy Godmother is aware of what curse she has used" sighing, before continuing "In order to reverse it, we need to find where his soul has been trapped. From what you have told us Carlos, it seems his soul has found his way to items tied to him somehow. However, the other items aren't going to be this easy to find. Hopefully, his ring will help us find the rest of the items. Fairy Godmother said that the ring will glow once it's near another cursed item. In order to retrieve the soul fragment, his true love must simply touch the ring onto the item, and it will take care of the rest." She looked up at me staring into my eyes.

I stared back, asking "You think I'm Ben's true love?" suddenly getting defensive. I was nervous over what she was saying. She held my hands in hers still looking into my eyes. "We gave that ring to Ben when he was five, and since then we has worn it every day. The ring was enchanted to adjust to the size of the wears finger, allowing him to do so. We would only have given it to someone he truly cared about."

The fairy godmother then spoke up. "You will be granted full access to Auradon in order to aid you with your search, however, I will be accompanying you on the journey. We have also been granted access to the Isle, to see if any of the fragment remain there." Both Evie and I nodded, and the Fairy godmother beamed us a smile. "We will start the search this Saturday, so it does not interfere with school." She and Belle then left the room.

As soon as they left, I broke down again. Evie comforted me, although I think she was sick of it at this point. I walked over to the bed, and fell on top of it, curling into a ball, still crying. Evie decided to stick some TV on, in order to help me recover, and it did. We found a funny TV show about a bunch of nerds living in a flat together with a pretty, but dumb girl. We both shared a few laughs before I fell asleep.

Ben's POV:

I woke up in my bed, just like any other day, but this time I was shaking. I had just had the worst nightmare, about me being on the Isle, after committing a horrendous crime. I shook the feeling off, and began my usual morning routine, working out before showering. Whilst in the shower, I was curious. Firstly, could I transform into a wolf, and secondly, who was this boy I was 'in love' with. I mean, I've never seen him in my life, and I was with Audrey anyway, so it didn't matter.

That thought was quickly pushed aside, with the wolf thought. So I decided to test it, and it worked. I enjoyed the feeling, but knew I had to keep it a secret. Magic was frowned up in Auradon, with the king trying to persuade everyone to be less reliant on it. If the King's son was using magic, then it would not bode well.

I left the shower, and went to get changed into one of my outfits. However, instead of my usual blue and gold suits, I was drawn to another outfit. In my wardrobe was a white and black leather jacket, with red sleeves. There was a black t-shirt under the jacket, and it was accompanied by a pair of shorts, one leg black with a white stripe, and one white leg with a black stripe.

After looking at the outfit, I decided to wear it, ' _after all it's nice to be different sometimes'_ I thought to myself. I also noticed my hair was different. Instead of being in its messy state, it was in a faux hawk with a fade present. I kinda like it, it was different for sure.

I met my parents for breakfast, who were confused by the way I looked, but agreed that it suited me. Breakfast was as grand as usual, expect for some reason, we had rotten apples instead of fresh ones. No one else seemed to question it, so I just ignored them, eating everything else.

' _Something is off'_ I thought to myself, as I grabbed my bag, exited the Castle, and rode my bike to school. I loved my bike. It was a present for my 15th birthday, and ever since I'd got it, I felt free and in control. It allowed me to go where ever I wanted, whenever I wanted. However, similar to everything else, something was off. It was if my bike was whispering to me, but I couldn't make out what it was saying, but it quickly finished when I got to the school.

I parked up, and headed for my first class. Checking my timetable, I saw Evil Schemes and Nasty Things by Lady Tremaine, but after I blinked, I saw Chemistry by Mr Deley. I headed for the class, and saw in my usual seat. The lesson began as usual, with him taking about the topic of the lesson, Chemical Reactions. We started our experiment, but my lab partner hadn't shown up.

The worst part of it was, I didn't even know who was partner was, I couldn't remember them. When completing the experiments, I had the strangest feeling that I had done this before, but I couldn't quite remember when or where. I just got the overwhelming feeling of Déjà vu.

The lesson finished, and I proceeded to head to my second class, Physical Education (PE). We were practising for the upcoming tourney game against the Sherwood Forest Falcons. I headed for my locker in the Gym, getting changed into my equipment. When I grabbed my tourney stick however, I experienced a vision.

There was a small boy sitting next to me speaking. I recognised him as the one from my dream, with his white and black hair, dressed in the same two colours. I could feel he was holding my hand, but I didn't know where I was. I couldn't move, but I could hear his soothing voice, telling me to come back to him. I saw my ring on his finger, and I was able to grab his arm and say a few words, but before anything else, Chad shook me, pulling me out of the vision.

"Are you alright mate?" he said, seeing how deep in thought I was. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a second." I replied, smiling back at him. I looked down at my hand, seeing that my ring was missing from my fingers. ' _Where is it? I haven't taken this ring off in years'_ , I thought to myself, before the coach shouted that practise was beginning.

Carlos POV:

After school on Friday, Evie and I were allowed to visit Ben. We entered the room he was staying in, and I could see him laid there on the bed. His leg was in a cast, from where it had been broken, and he had a few plasters covering small cuts on his face. His chest was bandaged up from where Mal had sliced him with her knife. I sat in the chair next to him, and Evie stood beside me. I spent twenty minutes by his side, telling him everything that had happened. We were told that we could only see him for half an hour, so Evie let me be alone with him for the last 10 minutes.

She left, and I continued to tell him what was happening. Before long, I was told I had to leave. Before I did, I grabbed his hand, and told him how much I loved him, and how I wished he could come back to me. Just as I did so, the ring grazed his arm, and his hand jolted, grabbing hold of mine. He started to say random words.

Broken was one of them, along with bride, goal, jewel and finally freedom. I called for someone, telling them to come see, but by the time they had arrived, Ben has released my arm, and returned to his previous state. The doctors were telling me that nothing had happened, but I was adamant that it had. They checked over his readings, and said that they were normal.

They told me to return to the castle, and get some rest, claiming it had been a stressful week for me. But I knew I was right. I knew he grabbed me.

Back to Ben's POV:

Practise was as successful as usual. However, there was one strange occurrence. Chad went to pass the ball to me, and I had an image of being thrown back against a hall, with debris being flung at me. The vision quickly stopped, when someone barged me to the floor, and stole the ball.

But it only happened that one time. I was able to score the winning goal, as I always did. Everyone cheered, and I looked over at the bleachers to see the white and black haired boy again, this time he was checking his phone sobbing. I blinked, and he was gone once again. We returned to the changing rooms, and I showered as it had been quite an intense practise.

I turned on the water, only to get cold water run over me. I looked for some dials to help adjust the temperature, but none were available, so I just suffered through it. Something about it felt familiar, and relaxing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. ' _This is one weird day'_ I thought to myself as I headed to lunch.

I grabbed a tray of food, and started to walk over to Lonnie, Audrey, Chad and Doug. They all noticed me, and before I could sit down, they all got up and left. I felt a little disheartened, but I had gotten used to having lunch by myself. Sometimes Prince Duties took precedence over school, so when I returned, I had to eat lunch alone.

I decided to pass the time by reading my favourite book, The Princess Bride. I pulled it out of my bag, and had a similar sensation to my bike. I felt like the book was trying to tell me something. I blinked, and saw the words on the page realign themselves. One line spelled out "This isn't true", with the line beneath it spelling, "Lost Isle you belong." The page continued, with lines such as "Boy's true Love" and the final line said "Soul incomplete."

I shook my head in disbelief, and the book has returned to normal. Before I could question it any further, the bell for the final lesson rang. I placed my book back into my bag, and placed my tray in the waste. I checked my timetable to see what my final lesson, to find that it was Remedial Goodness 101 but I had never attended this class in my life.

I turned up to the class to see that I was joined by one other student, a purple haired girl I had never seen before. I sat next to her, but she moved away from me, sitting at the other side of the room. I went to follow her, but Fairy Godmother walked in, and the class began.

The class was really easy, asking what to do in certain situations, but this purple haired girl did not seem to grasp the concept. Every time, she chose the worst answer on the board, and I had to correct her. Class ended as usual at 3:00pm, and the purple haired girl was quick to leave. I

'd decided to stay behind, and tell Fairy Godmother what had been happening throughout the day. But instead of her providing any helpful advice, she dismissed everything I said, claiming I was just imagining things and that I just needed some rest. Although she knew best, I could tell something was up with me. I left the class, and saw the white haired boy walking away from me. I ran after him, trying to see who it was, but after turning a corner, he had disappeared.

After the day I was having, I decided it would be best to return home, and try to relax. Maybe I was just stressed about something, and needed some downtime. I mean, my coronation was in a month's time, so maybe I was just suppressing how I felt about that.

As I left the school, I saw Audrey sitting on one of the benches, and with her being my girlfriend, I decided to approach her. I walked up behind her, and hugged her, but she quickly pulled away from it. "What's wrong" I asked, concerned I had done something to upset her. She stood up, slapped me round the face and started to verbally attack me. "How could you" she kept saying, but I had no idea what she was talking about. I tried to ask her, but she responded with "Oh, don't play dumb with me, you cheater".

At this point, I was completely confused, but I tried asking what I had done again. She ignored my question, and just said "We're through" before packing up her stuff, and walking towards Lonnie and Chad. Both of them were giving me death stares, and I sheepishly looked back at them.

But no-one else around me had noticed what had happened. Usually when there was a fight, people would stop and crowd around, but this time nothing. People just continued to wherever they needed to be. I just walked away, heading back to my bike and returning home. Nothing happened on the journey back, and I couldn't hear any whispering.

I got back to the castle, and requested for some food to be delivered to my room, as I headed up there myself. I threw my bag onto the bed, and decided to watch some TV. As I went to turn it on, I had another vision. This time it was of me throwing a TV against the wall, in some sort of shelter. The vision only lasted about 10 seconds, but this one was as vivid as ever. It felt like I had been there before, but I knew I hadn't.

I turned on my TV, only to find my parents were on screen. It was a recorded broadcast of them, announcing something. I turned the TV up, only to hear them say about someone being banished to the Isle of the Lost. The camera then panned down to see me walking in cuffs towards a car, with people booing, and throwing stuff at me. I was forced into the car before driving towards the Isle.

I shook my head once again, still seeing my parents announcing something. But instead, this time it was the date of my coronation and the people were cheering and chanting my name. I'd decided that was enough TV for the day, and started to complete the homework set for me. I heard a knock at the door, and it was the food, but it wasn't what I had ordered. There was a plate of rotten apples, crisps and popcorn. The chef delivered the food, and quickly left before I could complain to him.

I definitely wasn't going to eat the apples, so I took a hand full of popcorn, only to find it was stale, and the crisps were exactly the same. I pushed the food aside, and continued to complete my homework. By the time I was finished, it was gone 9:30pm, so I decided to go to bed. I took off my clothes for the day, and got into bed, falling asleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Carlos POV

On the drive back from the hospital, all I could think about was what happened. I had made a note in my phone of the words Ben had said. ' _Bride, Goal, Broken, Freedom and Jewel. These have to have something to do with Ben. Things of importance to him'_ I thought to myself. We got back to the castle, welcomed by the King and Queen as always.

Whilst over dinner, I decided to tell them what had happened. "So, when Ben grabbed my arm, he said five words, and I don't know what they mean. I was wondering if you could help." I got my phone out, and recited the words to all of them. "Any ideas?" I asked, and they all had a confused look on their faces.

The King spoke up. "Bride could mean Audrey. Ben was always supposed to marry her, after the coronation" as he said so, I got nervous, and looked down at the table. "But that's all changed now" he added, with a chuckle on the end.

But Belle was deep in thought. "Ben's goal was to become King, so maybe one piece is in the crown" she said, looking at the King. I looked down at my ring, and could see that it was glowing, so I decided to give it a go. The King removed the crown from his head, and set it on the table in front of me. I pressed the ring against it, waiting for a large flash, but instead nothing happened. The king placed the crown back on his head, but the ring was still shining brightly.

I knew at least something was located in the castle, but finding what would be difficult. We finished dinner, and I had decided that I wanted to continue my search. I asked for the King and Queens permission to view Ben's bedroom. It seemed like the best place to start, as he spent most of his time there. Belle agreed, and let me to his room. At this point, the ring was glowing as bright as anything, but I couldn't figure out what I was looking for. His room was filled with everything. A football table, gym equipment and a rather large collection of books.

Whilst I was searching around the room, Belle was stood at his desk. She had found a book sat on it, and began to read it.

She spoke out load. "This was Ben's favourite book. Whenever he was sick, I would read it to him" she started to choke up.

"What's it called" I asked, trying to maintain conversation. "The Princess Br…" She'd began the last word, but quickly turned to me, and shouted "THIS IS IT. ONE OF THE PIECES. IT'S THE PRINCESS BRIDE."

I was filled with excitement, for one we may have found a piece of his soul, and secondly bride didn't refer to Audrey. I ran up to her, and pressed the ring against the book. There was a large flash of light, and we saw a yellow orb rise out of the book. It quickly flew away, and we followed it to a window, seeing that it was headed for Auradon General. Belle pulled me into a hug, as we watched it fly through the wall of the hospital.

Within minutes of it happening, Belle received a phone call from the hospital, saying that Ben's condition has changed, and that his pulse was getting stronger. We both cried at the news, happy that things were finally on the up. The ring however, was still glowing, just not as bright. So I knew something was close by.

We continued to search his room, but had no success. By the time we had finished, it had gotten late, so we had decided to call it a day. I walked back into my room, telling Evie the good news, and she squealed. I went to bed that night happy. Tomorrow was Saturday, so we had all day to search for the rest of the pieces. We now had a place to start.

Saturday-8:30

Both Evie and I had a lay in, and woke up at 8:30. The usual routine pursued, showering and getting ready, before meeting with Belle and Beast for breakfast.

Belle spoke up, "I was thinking about what Carlos said last night. Maybe we were over complicating everything. Bride was in the name of his favourite book, so maybe we need to be more literal. I was considering the word Freedom" she began, eating her food as she did so. "The only time Ben felt truly free was when he was riding his bike. He once told me that it made him feel like he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted."

I quickly chimed in "That's why the ring is still glowing. I've seen the bike on the drive in. It's still by the castle, so the ring can sense it." I shot up from the table, not even eating half of my plate of food, and Belle was soon to follow. Both Evie and the King sat there and stared at us, as we ran out of the room. The ring started to glow brighter and brighter as we approached the bike, and once I'd connected the two items, a similar process to yesterday occurred.

His soul rose from the bike, and flew towards the hospital. Minutes later, Belle received a phone call, similar to yesterday. We hugged again, before returning to breakfast. We told the King and Evie the good news who were both overjoyed.

"Now, we have three pieces still to find" I said, with hope on my face. So far, we had found two pieces in a matter of hours, so I was feeling like we could do anything. That feeling quickly faded when we spent the rest of the day searching. The ring had stopped glowing in the castle, so the next place we tried was the school. When we approached, the ring was glowing ever so slightly, so I was optimistic.

The guards had dropped us off, and Fairy Godmother was waiting for us, ready to begin the search. I told her what had happened over the last few days, and that we found two pieces already. She was overjoyed as well, pulling both Evie and I into a hug.

We spent the day searching around the school, but we were having no success. We had checked every classroom, every corner of the school itself, but it was useless. The ring continued to glow, but it didn't get any brighter. I kept reciting the last three words over and over again. "Jewel, Goal and Broken", but I couldn't think of anything.

Fairy Godmother was the same, rattling her brain, trying to think of anything that came to mind, but she couldn't. Evie was no help either, but she was more concerned that she had work in an hour, and she still wasn't ready. We cut the search short, allowing Evie to leave, whilst the Fairy Godmother and I remained on the premises, walking and talking.

I was explaining to her what life was like on the Isle, and how much better Auradon was, allowing me to pursue my real dreams. The school campus was buzzing with activity, as the students lived in their dorms. The Fairy Godmother had to leave, after all, she was the headmistress. I made my way to the bleachers, by the tourney field, and stared at the ring Ben gave me.

' _When he gave me this, I was at my happiest'_ I thought to myself, remembering all the times we spent together. The day he took me to the Slop Shop, and we shared a dessert. Although it was stale, we didn't care, we had each other and that's all that matter. I remembered the day he took me to the beach, and started to teach me to swim. Whenever I faltered, he was there ready to wrap his arms around me.

Whilst in thought, I had started to cry, and didn't notice that Lonnie and Jane had joined me. Lonnie wrapped her arm around me, and pulled me into a hug. Whilst Jane sat on the other side of me. I finally realised who it was, and looked at her. "I'm so sorry about the other day" I began, "I didn't mean to shout at you. You've been such a good friend to me." She pulled me deeper into the hug. Jane had joined in, and I could feel Lonnie's tears dripping onto me.

"It's alright Carlos, I forgive you. Why did you shout at me, anyway? You said you only saw Ben once, but you got very defensive when I talked about him" she questioned.

I pulled out of the hug, and started to twiddle his ring around my finger. Lonnie notices, and gasped. "No, no, no" she said, her sadness suddenly replaced with joy. "You didn't just see him once did you?"

I shook my head, and she was tugging on my arm, insisting I told her. I finally gave in "Ok, ok, I'll tell you both. But you cannot tell anyone ok. You have to promise" Both Lonnie and Jane nodded, and I began. "Ben and I, umm, were kinda maybe dating on the Isle. We got together about four months ago, at this point." I said, seeing both Lonnie and Jane tear up. I didn't tell them how we met, only that we did, and fell in love. "On our three month anniversary, he gave me his ring, before kneeling down and kissing it." I started to tear up, staring at the ring again.

Jane then decided to ask the most difficult question of them all. "So, is Ben still on the Isle, whilst you are here?" I also saw that this had piqued Lonnie's interest, and I had involuntarily gone a deep shade of red, as I was blushing so hard.

I shook my head, before speaking up. "You can't tell anyone, but he's in Auradon General Hospital, recovering from a fight. He was beaten pretty badly, and Evie and I were brought over with him, as we witnessed what happened. But, no one can know. If people knew that Ben was back, they would freak out. They see him, as a," I gulped before finishing my sentence "Villain, and would want him sent back. He need proper medical care, and if he was sent back, he would die." Both Jane and Lonnie nodded, promising to me that they wouldn't tell anyone. We decided to spend the rest of the day together, telling each other stories about Ben.

The Sunday was spent exactly the same. Jane and Lonnie had decided to take me and Evie into Auradon City, to do a bit of shopping. I finally had made some friends in Auradon, along with Evie, and it was feeling like home. All three girls spent the day trying on different outfits, and what not, whilst I just stood there waiting. I did buy some new clothes, but it took half the time they did. We managed to spend the whole day together once again, and it was really nice, despite the long periods of waiting.

Monday-1:30pm

I was sat with Lonnie, Jane and Evie during lunch time. We were chatting, as usual but conversation eventually died down. I built up enough courage to finally ask the question. "What happened on the day of Ben's incident." Looking at Lonnie and Jane. "I was wondering why he went back into the town alone".

Lonnie was the first to speak up. "We spent the day in his mother's old town. When we first arrived, he spotted a pendant for his mother. It was beautiful. But, he decided not to buy it at the time. When we were walking out of the town, he realised that he had forgotten to buy it, so he returned to get it. That's when…it happened." She finished, trying to remain calm, but I posed another question.

"What did the pendant look like?" I asked. I was curious about why he would want to return for it.

"Like I said, it was beautiful. It was gold, and had a large jewel encrusted in the middle, with smaller jewels around the outside." As she finished, I started to cough on my food.

"Jewel. That's one of the word, Jewel. He means the pendant" I screamed as I got up from the table. I ran for the Fairy Godmothers office, telling her what I thought. She agreed, and dismissed me from the rest of my classes. I asked her if I could take Lonnie with me, as she knew what it looked like, and Fairy Godmother agreed.

She contacted Belle, asking her to meet us there. I ran back out, telling Lonnie the news, before leading her towards the guard car at the front of the school. We got in, and I told the guards where to go. The whole journey, I had a smile on my face. I was finally going to get the third piece of Ben's soul. I could just feel it. After about 20 minutes of travelling, we reached a mile out from the village.

Belle was waiting for us, and instructed me that we had to continue on foot, as the village doesn't have any roads. The three of us, made our way into the town, and the ring was glowing brighter and brighter as we did so. We finally reached the market place, and Lonnie quickly found the jewel Ben was talking about. She was right, it was beautiful. Belle decided to buy the pendant, and once she did, I shoved the ring against it. The bright light began to glow, before his soul was pulled from the pendant, and flew towards the hospital. Belle pulled me into another hug, and her phone began to ring, symbolising that he was recovering once again.

I thanked Lonnie for accompanying me, and we drove back to the school. I was happy with my accomplishment, but quickly realised that I had a lot of work to catch up on. But what did that matter. Ben was one step closer to returning to me, and that's all that mattered. Lonnie was dropped back off at the school, and I was taken back to the Castle, so I could continue my work. I'd finished building the mechanical broom for Belle and Beast, and they had helped me patent it, allowing me to make some money off of it. Everything was looking up at the moment.

Tuesday-2:00pm

The next day followed a similar pattern. My last class of the day was PE, and the coach decided to test me for tourney, something I was not looking forward too. "Carlos, have you ever played before" the coach asked. I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer, and he was just asking anyway.

"N-No" I stuttered, scared of what was going to happen. He stated to hand me lots of equipment such as helmets, protective gear, shield, and a stick. The proper term for it, I don't know, so I just called it a stick.

"All you have to do, is use this" pointing at the stick "to hit the ball into the back of the goal" ' _Goal, Goal_ ' the word rung through my head.

"THAT'S IT" I screeched. "BEN'S TOURNEY GEAR", I said running back towards the locker room. Ben had talked many times about Tourney before, but I mostly just zoned out when he did. He was mad for it. I ran into the locker room, seeing that his ring was glowing as mad as ever. The coach had followed me in, confused by what I had said.

"Coach, which locker is his" I begged, hoping he could unlock it for me "Please coach, this is important" I begged again. He walked over to one of the lockers, and opened it for me, allowing all of Ben's gear to fall out. I rammed the ring against his gear, and I was right. The fourth piece of Ben's soul rose from the gear, before flying towards the hospital.

About 5 minutes later, I received a call from Belle, saying that the hospital had phoned her, updating her on Ben's condition. He was so close to recovery! Belle asked what it was this time. "It was his tourney gear! The coach was teaching me how to play, and said I needed to hit the ball into the goal. Well, it clicked, goal was one of the words Ben said, and the amount of times he raved on about tourney. We are so close, we only have one piece left to find! Broken. That's the only clue we have." I finished. Belle said that I should get back to tourney practise, whilst she considered what Broken could have meant.

The rest of the day consisted of me being tackled to the ground and taking constant beating from the other team. I managed to score one goal, but only just, as the coach had to call it. I think he was pitying me, and at the end of the day, we both decided that tourney was not for me. "Ever thought about band" he asked, chuckling to himself. I just smiled back, trying not to show how offended I was.

Ben's POV:

It had been a week since I had those strange visions, and I couldn't get them out of my head. Every couple of days, I would remember something like it actually happened, but it didn't. I still hadn't figured out who this mystery boy was, and it was driving me crazy. I had made a note of the sentences spelt out in the book, and every day I contemplated them. All the sentences were key to something, but I didn't know what.

"Lost Isle you belong" and "Boy's true love" stood out the most, which was why I needed to find this boy. I finally gotten sick of thinking about it. All of my friends has left me, for what reason I don't know. None of them would talk to me, but no one else in the school knew why. I didn't know where I had placed my ring, and the visions kept replaying in my mind.

' _I was on the Isle when most of them happened, so maybe I should go there'_ I thought to myself. That's it, I needed to get to the bottom of this! _What the hell was happening to me?_ I decided to sneak out tonight, and steal the limousine, allowing me access to the Isle. Whoever this boy was, he had to be there. I needed to finish this.

It had reached 10:30pm, and most of the Castle Workers had gone to sleep. I crept out of my bedroom, and headed outside. I needed some way to scare chip, allowing me access to the limousine. I had been practising with my wolf form, and decided it would be the best way. I transformed, and jumped onto the bonnet of the car. Chip jumped, and quickly exited the Limousine, running for his life.

Now was my chance, I reverted back into my human form and started up the limo. By the time Chip had realised, I had already driven off, and was on my way to the isle. I finally reached the bridge connecting the mainland to the Isle. I stopped the Limo, pondering what was about to happen. Then, I had another vision. It was of me sat in the back of a guard car being driven over the bridge. I thought back to the announcement of my coronation. That day, I saw my exile take place on TV, and this confirmed that something had happened. I began to drive, and saw the bridge form beneath me. My god was it spectacular. I approached the Isle, and used the remote the lower the barrier, allowing me access into the Isle.

For some reason, I knew exactly where I was going. I drove down the main streets, and approached a large Victorian mansion. I don't know why I was drawn to this place, but I was. I exited the limo, making sure to lock it so no one could take it. This was an Isle of Villains after all, and I still needed a way to escape if things went south. I approached the house, and knocked on the door. I heard yelling from inside, and instantly got frightened. I decided to hide, just in case I had gotten the wrong house, but I hadn't. He opened the door, the boy I kept seeing. He looked around, and I decided to step out of hiding.

"Hello" I said, as I approached him, and he got all nervous. "Who are you" I asked, still not knowing who this boy was "I'm Car…" was all he said, before he was pulled back into the house. I started to see people approach me, so I made a run for the limo. Luckily I was able to get inside quickly and lock it, but the people started to surround it. I needed to leave, but at the same time, I needed to see that boy. He was the answer to all of my questions. I'd decided I'd have enough of waiting, so I turned on the limo, driving it straight towards the house. I was just about to hit the wall when…

I woke up, frightened by the dream I was just having. I rubbed my eyes, seeing I was still in my bedroom. The last thing I remember was driving a limousine into someone's house on the Isle. ' _What was that about'_ I thought to myself, before beginning my morning routine.

Friday-12:30pm Carlos POV:

It had been almost a week since we found the fourth piece of Ben's soul, and we were no closer to finding the last piece. "Broken, what kind of clue is Broken" I said out load, eating lunch with Evie, Jane and Lonnie, who decided to respond to my question.

"Carlos, maybe you need to take your mind of it. After you, if you put too much pressure on yourself, you're never going to think of anything" she said, her voice soothing. "Why don't you tell them how you and Ben met" Evie said, "It's such a cute story" she added, already smiling over it.

"Ok" I said, before taking a drink, preparing myself for the tale. "I was walking towards my shelter when I heard howling coming from somewhere nearby. I was terrified of dogs at the time, so I ran. When I reached my shelter, I saw Ben laid there, and freaked out. I asked him what he was doing there, and he responded with the same question. So I told him, that I was coming to watch TV, as it was the only downtime I got. Ben got all sheepish on me, admitting that he had broken my…"

Lonnie and Jane were hanging on every word, whilst Evie just looked at me, think what I was. My eyes widened, I finally realised where the final piece of his soul was. "THE TV. IT'S IN THE TV. THAT'S THE FIRST TIME WE MET" I screamed, jumping up from the table, Evie shortly following.

Jane and Lonnie had finally clicked, and decided to tag along. I text Belle, telling her I knew where it was, and that she needed to meet with me and the Fairy Godmother. Within 10 minutes, she was down at the school, and we had all met inside Fairy Godmothers office. "Carlos, where is it" she asked, curious to see what I had discovered.

"The first time Ben and I met was in my shelter. He had just broken my TV. That's where it is, in my TV. It has to be!" I exclaimed, only to see worry on Fairy Godmother's and Belles face. "You want to return to the Isle" they asked, knowing the horrors that entailed.

"I have to! It's the only way to save Ben!" I said, knowing that nothing was going to stop me, and I think they knew that as well. "I'll go alone if I have to. But nothing is going to stop me from saving him. We are so close, and I'm not going to give up now!" Belle and Fairy Godmother exchanged a glance, before Belle finally spoke up.

"Ok, Carlos, you can go back to the Isle to try and find the last piece of the soul. Fairy Godmother and I will go wait in the hospital, awaiting Ben's awakening. He'll be very confused when he wakes up, so we'll try to comfort him as much as we can, before you get back."

Lonnie chimed in "I'm going as well. Carlos is one of my best friends, and I want to help in any way I can" I nodded, allowing her to come with me.

"Lonnie, you can drive the Limousine, since you know how. Jane, stay here with us, and help Ben when we wakes up, it might be nice to see a friendly face," and Jane nodded. Belle rang the chauffeur, telling him to leave a Limo out the front of the school.

The three of us ran towards the limousine, and began our journey to the Isle. My stomach started to churn, the thought of going back to the Isle was frightening. "Right, we need to be quick" I said, making a plan as we drove.

"I can imagine Mal completely controls the Isle by now, so we need to be sneaky. Lonnie, park the Limo in the docks, and make sure you bring the remote with you. We can't risk someone trying to steal it." We approached the bridge, and Evie grabbed my hand.

"For Ben" was all she said, as the bridge started to form beneath us. I could see Lonnie was amazed by what was happening, so I decided to chip in. "It's even better when you are leaving the Isle" I said with a chuckle. We watched as the barrier fell in front of us, and rose behind us, but something was up.

The streets were completely empty, with no signs that anyone was living there. We parked up the limousine, making sure to hide it as best we could, and I led the way to the shelter. We had no trouble reaching it, and once we were inside, the process was similar. We watched as the final piece of Ben's soul flew towards Auradon General. It passed through the barrier with ease, and we followed it heading back to the limousine. That's when things went sour.

We entered the clearing to see Mal standing on top of the Limousine. "Ahh, look who's back" she said, before getting some of her minions to restrain us. "Finally fixed Ben's curse have we" she began, jumping down from the roof, and heading towards me

"Too bad you won't be able to see him. You have front row seats for my escape" she said, cackling before walking up to Lonnie. "And who are you? Aww, are you one of the Auradon Kids?" Lonnie refused to answer her question. Instead, she spat at Mal, which angered her even more.

"No matter" she began walking away from us. "I was waiting for the perfect time to do this. And now that you are back, well, it's perfect" she said cackling. "When you opened the barrier to get onto the Isle, it weakened it enough for me to gain some of my magic. I was able to redirect the feedback pulse, so it would hit the dome, rather than me. Mal pointed her Sceptre into the Sky.

"Now, I can finally bring the barrier down, and reign terror over Auradon." She thrusted the Sceptre into the air, channelling it to a weak spot in the dome. The same spot that allowed her to destroy Hell Hall. As she did so, I could see the barrier start to crack. It was shattering around us, until a piece of the barrier broke. It was enough for her to escape. She used her mother's sceptre, and disappeared into a shroud of fog, escaping through the gap she had caused.

The three of us, struggled, eventually freeing ourselves of her minions. I thrust my head back, causing the minion holding me to let go, and cup his nose. I quickly helped Lonnie and Evie escape, and made a run for the Limousine. That's when we realised that Jay had been stood watching the whole time. He was stopping us from reaching the limo.

"Jay, don't do this" I begged. I needed to get back to Ben. I needed to be there when he woke up. But Jay was quick to respond.

"You abandoned us on this Isle. You abandoned our gang! All because pretty boy came along. You 'fell in love' with him, and left us to rot." I could see he was getting angry, but so was I. Rage was building inside of me, as he continued to ridicule and insult us.

"You should have stuck with Mal, like I did. We could have been off by now, all of us, ruling over Auradon. But no! The pretty little prince was enough to turn you soft. And now look, he's dying in hospital. It's fitting really, he's gonna die at the hands of you old friends, whilst your new ones are powerless to help him"

By this point, I was sick of hearing him speak. I ran at him, but what I could do, I don't know. Jay was at least a foot taller than me, and definitely stronger. He dodged my strike, but what he hadn't realised is that he had stepped closer to Lonnie. She took one strike at him, and managed to knock him out. Before we got into the limousine, she said "No one messes with the daughter of Mulan, or her friends"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Carlos POV

We drove off the Isle, and as soon as we were back in Auradon, I called Belle. "Is he awake" I asked, waiting for her response."No, we didn't know if you had done it yet." She replied.

"Belle, you need to get out of there now, Mal has escaped the…" Before I could finish, I heard screaming and shouting coming from the other end of the phone. It lasted for about 10 seconds, before the phone cut off. "We need to get to the hospital now!" I shouted, causing Lonnie to put her foot down.

When we arrived, it was not a good sight. The hospital looked like it had been raided. The lighting was off, and the corridors were filled with clutter as if a hurricane had rolled through it. We made our way to Ben's room, only to find Belle, Fairy Godmother and Jane. Ben was gone. I ran over to Belle, helping her up. "C-Carlos, I'm so sorry" she said, rubbing her forehead. "Mal came, and took Ben. He didn't wake up Carlos, I'm so sorry." She said, crying into my arms.

"Where have they gone" I asked. At this point, I was too angry to be sad. "To the school. Mal wanted to meet you at the tourney field" she said, standing up, and sitting on the bed. I stormed out of the room, Evie and Lonnie following shortly behind. We made a break for the school, Lonnie not caring about the speed limits at all. I was fuming, reading myself for the battle that was going to take place. I was not going to lose Ben for a second time, and I knew Evie and Lonnie would have my back.

2:00pm

When we arrived at the school, Ben was just laid there, in the middle of the field. I ran over to him, holding him in my arms. I leaned in for a kiss, but before I could, Mal threw me away from him. "Did you think it would be that easy huh?" she remarked, and I was quick to respond.

"I'd hoped not, you need to pay for what you've done" At this point, I was ready for anything. Well, at least I thought I was.

"Oh Carlos, you stupid boy, you have much to learn. This is my kingdom now" she said, as green smoke surrounded her. Within seconds, she was no longer there, and we were faced with a dragon, a rather large purple dragon. She roared at us, causing the three of us to freak out. But we tried to stand our ground, however that didn't last long.

She purposely targeted Lonnie first, clawing at her and using her tail to pull her to the ground. Lonnie slammed into the ground pretty hard, but Mal wasn't done just yet. She clawed across Lonnie legs, causing them to bleed immensely. "Guys, I can't get up" she shouted at us, before pulling herself away from the battle.

Next, she went for Evie, trying a similar tactic. Evie was able to dodge Mal, and Evie used her magic mirror to blind her. It worked for a short amount of time, before Mal started to breathe fire at Evie. She retreated, running over to Lonnie, and helping her get away.

Mal was now two for two, and I was her last target. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I ran towards the forest bordering the school, hoping I could lead Mal into it, giving me the advantage, the amount of trees in the area would make it difficult for her to navigate, allowing me to sneak up on her. However, the complete opposite happened.

Mal started to burn down the trees, and used her tail to clear the forest. I was able to hide behind a tree, causing Mal to look for me. I picked up a sharp twig from the floor, with the plan of jabbing her in the eye with it. I could hear her breathing come closer, and I saw the snout appear round the tree first. She could smell me, but couldn't see me, not just yet. Once her eye came into view, I lunged towards her, stabbing the stick into it. She quickly retreated, screeching in pain.

I thought I had the upper hand, but in her pain, she knocked the tree I was using for cover over. I rolled out of the way of the main trunk, but my leg got caught under of the smaller branches. I hit the floor with some force, causing my vision to go all blurry. With my last breath, I kissed the ring Ben gave me, before saying "I'm sorry I failed you" I blacked out soon after.

Evie POV:

I had managed to drag Lonnie away from the fight, and we had met up with Belle, Jane and the Fairy Godmother, who were still trying to recover from the hospital incident. Fairy Godmother cast a spell on Lonnie, healing some of her wounds, allowing her to use her legs again. Whilst she was doing so, we heard a large screeching sound coming from the forest, and we could see Mal flailing about.

I ran towards her, hoping to see Carlos emerge from the forest, but instead I saw a tree fall, and I knew he had gotten stuck. I ran towards him, but by the time I'd reached him, he was already blacked out. I held him in my arms, crying, before I saw his ring starting to glow. There was a huge flash of light from the ring, and it looked like another part of Ben's soul was released from the ring. It flew over to him, and struck his body. A large ball of light formed around him, and body started to rise into the air.

Ben's POV:

I felt something strike me in the side, and when I opened my eyes, I was blinded by a very bright light. I shielded my eyes, and could see that I was on the tourney field at Auradon Prep, but I was about 2 metres into the air. The ball of light exploded around me, and I landed back on the ground, surveying the area. It seemed like all my injuries had healed. The cast on my leg was destroyed, and the wounds of my chest had healed fully. I could see Fairy Godmother, my mum, and Lonnie holding each other sobbing to my right, and straight in front of me was my worst fear. I saw Carlos in Evie's arms, she was crying over his body. Before I ran up to her, I heard a large thud to my left, and what I saw, I did not expect. A massive purple dragon had landed, with only one eye open. The dragon snapped at me, before speaking up, and it was a voice I recognised quite well.

"Ahh, Ben, I'm so glad you could join us." Mal hissed, walking towards me. "You've missed a lot, but don't worry, I'm sure Carlos will catch you up. If he wakes up of course" I growled at her statement, and once again, I let anger consume my body. I ran at her, transforming to a wolf in the process.

I managed to dig my claws into the side of her neck, and used them to pull myself onto her back. I started to bite, grabbing chucks of scale in my mouth, and ripping them from her body. But it wasn't working, it wasn't doing any damage. That's when I targeted her wings. I saw that the skin was thinner there, so I bit deep, ripping up the skin, and that did some damage. I was able to form a hole in her left wing, meaning that she couldn't fly anymore. She shifted her body, allowing her to grab my tail in her mouth, and she flung me to the ground.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I ran back at her, managing to dodge her fire, and run under her body. This time, I clawed and scratched at her soft underbelly, causing serious damage and tearing chunks out of her flesh. She used her tail, and whacked me with it, causing me to fly towards Belle. I saw her staring at me, with pure fear in her eyes, but she shouted "Come on Ben, you can do it." Trying to provide as much support as she could.

The Fairy Godmother had joined the battle, using her wand to heal me, and trying to hold Mal down, but it wasn't much help. Mal easily broke free of the restrains, and shot a fire ball towards the Fairy Godmother. She was able to protect herself from it, and continued to help in any way she could. Evie also joined in. I had forgotten that her mum was a witch, so Evie was casting spell after spell trying to inflict damage onto Mal. She had her mother's spell book in her hand, and was casting anything, just trying to help.

At this point, most of the school had come out onto the field to see what was happening. Many of them huddled around Lonnie and my mum, scared of what was happening. The Fairy Godmother, wary of the student's safety cast a dome around Evie, Mal, herself and I protecting them from any harm. I saw someone had gone over to Carlos, and had freed him from his restrain. He was now safely with Belle, Lonnie and Jane, who were trying to patch him up.

Mal continued to breathe fire towards us all, and the Fairy Godmother was able to reflect some of it, with the help of Evie's magic mirror, inflicting some damage on Mal. While they did so, I snuck behind Mal, climbing up her tail, and onto her body. I continued to claw, bite and scratch at her, trying to cause as much pain as possible.

As I did so, I noticed something on Mal's neck. It looked like gills, and I could see a light coming from inside of it. ' _A weakness'_ I thought to myself, as I made my way closer towards it. It was an oxygen intake to allow her to breathe fire, but for me, it was a way to inflict serious damage. I waited until she breathed fire at Fairy Godmother and Evie once again, causing it to open. When I did, I sunk my teeth into it, and ripped out a large portion of flesh. Mal screeched in pain once again, before flinging me off of her. She was getting very aggravated, and began to breathe fire almost constantly.

Luckily the Fairy Godmother was able to protect me, putting up a protective barrier spell. Evie was still casting spells at her, puncturing her skin with shards of rock that she was conjuring. It wasn't doing a lot, but it was enough to keep Mal distracted. I tried my tactic once more, waiting for her to breathe fire, before I lunged at her other size, sinking my teeth into the flaps, and ripping chunks of skin away. Once again, Mal screeched in pain, and tried to fling me off, but this time, I held on. I clawed at it, lacerating section of her skin, inflicting further damage.

She sharply jolted her neck, throwing me into the barrier surrounding us. She turned at faced me, staring into my soul once again, her eyes glowing a luminous green. I stared back at her, my eyes glowing a golden colour. I heard fairy godmother start to chant. "The strength of Evil is good as none, when stands before three hearts as one" I heard Evie, join the chant, later followed by my mum, Jane and Lonnie and my father. The number had gone up, and they were now chanting, seven hearts as one. I could feel the strength build inside of me, as they were chanting, allowing me to maintain my stare growling at her, but I could see Mal was weakening. She was able to hold out for a few more seconds, before she was surrounded by a large puff of smoke, and reverting back into her human form.

Fairy Godmother quickly dropped the barrier surrounding us, and the Auradon guards came and arrested her. I heard Fairy Godmother shout "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" waving her wand in the area, and reverting the area back to before the battle had begun. The trees in the forest, rose upright and returned to their previous positions, and the patches of grass that Mal had burnt regrew. The bleachers had knocked down began to construct themselves once again, and in the distance, you could see the barrier reform fully around the Isle, returning to one solid dome.

Some of her spell also targeted Mal, and she explained that it would prevent her from using magic in the future. I reverted back into human form, before running up to Carlos, and holding him in my arms. I cry onto him, holding him into my chest.

"Please, come back to me Carlos" I said, holding him tighter. Evie had kneeled down in front of me, and my parents had placed their hands on my shoulder. He still had a pulse, and I could feel his breath against my jacket, but he wouldn't wake up "I'm so sorry I left you. I promise if you come back to me, I'll never leave you again." I sobbed.

Evie had joined me in sobbing, and I could hear my parents sobbing behind me as well. When all hope was lost, I pulled Carlos into a deep and passionate kiss. I didn't care if the entire school was watching, Carlos had already lost me once, and I was not going to lose him. I pulled away from the kiss, and heard him inhale sharply.

He started to cough before saying "Ben" tearing filling his eyes away.

"That's right, I'm here", I said before pulling him into another deep hug. I wasn't going to let me go. I could feel he was crying into my chest, and he spoke up "Keep that promise Ben, never leave me again. I have been to hell and back trying to get you back to me, and I'm not going to give that up now" I let him go slightly, and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Everyone around us was crying, including the Fairy Godmother.

At this point, the Fairy Godmother dismissed the students, telling them to return to their classes. Evie and I helped Carlos up, and we went back to my parent's castle, along with the Fairy Godmother and Lonnie. I can imagine that we have a lot to discuss.

We got into the limousine, and my father drove us back to the castle. I sat in the back with Carlos, Evie, Lonnie and my mum, whilst my dad and the Fairy Godmother sat up the front. The screen separating the front and the back was up the whole time, so I imagine that they also had a lot to discuss.

The back of the limo was filled with an awkward silence. I held Carlos in my arms the entire time, whilst Belle and Evie exchanged looks with each other. No-one dared say anything, it was just a minefield of questions that was just waiting to go off.

3:00pm

We finally arrived at the castle, and made our way to the dining room. My parents and the Fairy Godmother sat on one side of the table, whilst the four of us sat on the other side. Everyone was exchanging glances, before the King finally spoke up. "I suppose we should return the three of you to the Isle" he said, with the sternest look on this face. The four of us just stared at him, with disbelief whilst the Fairy Godmother and Belle gasped.

I responded, rather sharply at the statement. "Really, you haven't seen me in four months, and that is the first thing you say. Not even how are you? Or are you alright? Instead you get ready to ship us back to the Isle" The king retorted, "The three of you are villains. You don't belong in Auradon. You belong on that Isle, with the rest of your lot." Anger grew on not only mine, but also Evie, Carlos, and even Lonnie's Face.

But it was Belle who said anything first. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, frightening everyone in the room. "These children just saved the entire of Auradon from falling, and you want to ship three of them back to the Isle? Without them, Mal would have terrorised and plagued these lands" and before she could finish, Beast interrupted "Without them, Mal would have never reached Auradon."

Evie spoke up, "Actually, she would have. She has been planning this for years, exacting her revenge on Auradon. God, even Carlos and I were part of the plan before Ben came along. With or without us, she would have escaped that Isle, and you would have been powerless against her. You are lucky we were here to help. And I'm not going back to that Isle. I would rather die" her statement shocked the entire table, but Carlos agreed with her.

"I would too. If you must punish us, fine. Lock us in the dungeons for the rest of our lives. We don't care. Just don't send us back there." I held Carlos closer, and spoke up as well.

"You have no idea what it's like to be on that Isle. It turns good people bad. I know I cannot be absolved of my crime, but if you must send me back, at least let Carlos and Evie stay. They do not deserve to be punished for the crimes of their parents. These two have done nothing, but fought for me this entire time. They have always saw the best in me, even when I didn't, and have so much goodness in their hearts."

Fairy Godmother spoke up "All their teachers have said how well they have settled into the school, and they are excelling in every one of their classes. I hear Carlos had a particular talent for Chemistry, and we have all seen the outfits Evie designs. These talents shouldn't be suppressed, they should be nurtured."

Belle spoke up once more laying it on thick to the King. "It was your curse that caused Ben to act the way he did. If we had told him about it, and helped him control it, then we could have avoided his whole situation. But instead, YOU decided to ignore every warning that the Fairy Godmother gave us, hoping that nothing bad would happen. I will not allow you to send my son back to the Isle, and will fight for him to stay. No matter the cost" she finished.

The King knew he was clearly outnumbered in this situation. His wife, and chief adviser was willing to challenge him in order to get what they wanted. "Fine" the King huffed. "Evie and Carlos, you are permitted to stay in Auradon, and have the same rights as any other who lives here. Dorms will be provided for you at Auradon Prep, where you will continue to study. I expect you to achieve great things."

He then turned to me "Ben, I will have a discussion with my councillors to further decide your course of action. If you are forgiven, you will be permitted to live in Auradon just like Evie and Carlos, but you will not be royalty. You will have no claim to the throne, and you will not be part of this family."

Belle tried to protest, but the King quickly spoke over her "Either, this is agreed, or he will be sent back to the Isle right now. At least this way, he was a chance of remaining in Auradon. I am the King, and my word is final" he roared, slamming his fist on the table.

Everyone went silent, and agreed to the King's statement. He then spoke up again. "Tonight, the four of you will return to Auradon Prep. The Fairy Godmother will set the three of you up with some dorms, and Lonnie, you already have yours" We all nodded, before the King got some guards to escort us off the premises.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ben's POV

We were ushered back into the royal limousine, and all of us sat in the back, including the Fairy Godmother. It was silent at first, before she decided to speak up.

"Ben, don't worry. I'll make sure you stay in Auradon" she said, with the sweetest smile on her face. But then Carlos decided to pose a difficult question.

"Why didn't Ben wake up when the last soul was returned to him?" I was completely thrown by his statement, and he looked at me and said "I'll explain later" before the Fairy Godmother spoke up.

"The ring contained the largest part of Ben's soul, and that was still trapped. When the 'last piece' as we thought returned to him, it wasn't enough to kick start his body. Whatever you did to the ring Carlos was so powerful that it was able to revive him." Carlos blushed, before admitting what he did. "All I did was kiss it", and pulled him into a hug, and kissed him on the forehead.

When we arrived at the school, it was buzzing with activity. The school day had just ended, and everyone was talking about what had happened. When the five of us exited the Limousine, everyone gasped and their talking quietened to a whisper. No-one knew why I was sent to the Isle, only that I was, and that was enough to cause rumours to spread like wildfire.

I held Carlos in my arms, whilst we continued to the Fairy Godmother's office. She handed me my class schedule, and I was relieved to see some proper lessons, most of them I shared with Carlos. Lonnie didn't have a dorm member, so Evie shared with her, whilst Carlos and I were allocated our own dorm. Surprisingly, Fairy Godmother granted me my old dorm room back, with my king-sized bed and luxury items. It was a little secret between the four of us, as I think she was rather sympathetic towards me, even after what I had done.

Carlos and I made our way to our dorm, and as soon we entered, he closed and locked the door. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, trying to fight for dominance, and I let him. It had been a while since we had done it, and I wanted to give him this. Before long however, he pulled back from the kiss, and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I said, as he had hit me in some force. Then he began to speak. "Don't you ever ignore me again! I told you not to go out there, but you did anyway." He could see he wasn't angry, just concerned. I pulled him into a hug, and asked what actually happened to me.

"Once you'd blacked out, Mal placed a curse on you, splitting your soul into six pieces. One was in the ring you gave me, another was in your favourite book, the princess bride, another in your bike, one more in your tourney gear, another in the pendant you were going to buy your mum and finally one in my broken TV. I had to search for all of these items, and return your soul to you. However, when I found the last time, nothing happened. It was only when I kissed the ring that something did." I was shocked by what Carlos had said, but it all seemed to make sense, what I was in my comatose state.

"That's why my bike was whispering to me, and why the words on the page realigned themselves." I began, which confused Carlos as much as I was a minute ago. "When I was in the Coma, I, well I guess I was dreaming, but it felt real. But there was certain things off. For a start, I wasn't wearing my ring, and I decided to wear black and white to school."

Before I could continue, Carlos interrupted "Yeah, but you did that on the Isle." And he was right. "But in the dream, I wasn't sent to the Isle. I had a dream that I was, which I guess was real life." I started to ramble. "Anyway, the next thing was on my way to school. I could hear whispers coming from my bike, and it had one of the fragments in it. Then, my book started to rearrange words, telling me it wasn't real. At the time, I thought nothing of it, but it all makes sense now! When I touched the tourney stick, I had a vision about you, and I reached out and grabbed your hand"

I was overjoyed. I had finally realised what was happening to me, and Carlos soon perked up. "That actually happened! I knew it! I'm not crazy! After you grabbed my hand, you spouted a load of random words. That's how we found the fragments, all the words linked to the location of the piece. Like Broken for the TV, or freedom for the bike." We easily spent at least half an hour explaining what had happened.

Once we had, I pulled Carlos back into a passionate kiss. "God…I…missed…doing…this" he said between breathes, and I could see that he was trying to pull my shirt over my head. I pulled him down onto the bed, and was on top of him.

"You're first" I said to him, ripping his shirt open, and going for the sensitive spot on his neck, I knew he loved so much. He started to moan beneath me, and I continued to suck and nibble at it, until a sufficient love bite was formed. I worked my way down his body, playing with his nipples with I did so, and slightly grazing them with my teeth. I could see he was in heaven.

I made my way down his abs to the waist band of his trousers. I looked up at him seeking permission to remove them, and he nodded at me. I flicked the waistband of his trousers, before pulling them down, and I could see his dick throbbing in his pants.

I started to play with it through his pants, grabbing it in my mouth, before pulling his pants down as well. I gave his cock a few playful tugs, before licking it from base to head.

Pre cum was already leaking out of his dick, so I used it to lube his dick up, before taking it in my mouth, slowly. I took one inch at first, and continued to push deeper, before all 6 inches were in my mouth. I could feel it hitting the back of my throat, and Carlos was clearly enjoying this. I started to bob up and down, but held the base of his dick, to stop him from cumming.

He was moaning my name loader and loader "B-B-Ben" I could hear him saying, and it was turning me on even more. After about 2 minutes of sucking, he was begging for me to let him cum, so I let go of the base of his dick, and picked up the pace. Within 30 seconds of doing so, Carlos unloaded into my mouth without warning. I was able to take most of it, but allowed a little to dribble down my chin.

He pulled me back up, into another passionate kiss, and this time I dominated. Carlos used all of his power, to flip us, and he was not on top. I removed my shirt, and allowed him to wreak havoc on my body. He got his revenge, forming a love bite on my neck, before playing with my nipples as well, and moving down my stomach. Without hesitation, he pulled my trousers, and pants down, and started to tug on my dick.

Before he started to suck it, I said "this is revenge" and holding the base of my cock whilst he took it in his mouth. I was experience both pain and pleasure. Carlos' tight wet mouth felt so good around my dick, but I needed to cum so bad and he wouldn't let me.

I tried to remove his hand, but we swatted all attempts away. He was in full control of this situation. After about 3 minutes of sucking and tugging, he finally let go of my dick, and I came instantly. My load was so big, that Carlos was only able to swallow a small amount, and the rest dribbled out of his mouth, and back onto my body. He quickly helped me clean up, by licking it off of my.

He then spoke up "Ben, will you prepare me" he said, with a wink, and I knew exactly what he meant.

I started to finger his ass hole, starting with only one finger, before quickly adding two more, and found his prostate. Before long, Carlos was hard again, and so was I. He was moaning louder and louder, before he shouted. "I want to ride your dick so bad", and I knew he was ready.

I laid on my back, and watched as Carlos lowered himself down onto me. "God, your ass is so tight" I said, as he slowly lowered himself.

Once I was fully inside of him, he pulled off of me, and lowered himself back down, repeating the process getting faster each time. I was pumping his dick as he did so, so he was getting two times the pleasure. I also decided to help out a little more.

I pull myself up, and plant my feet on the mattress, allowing myself to thrust into him causing Carlos to moan louder and louder. Before long, Carlos was on the verge of cumming, and so was I, but I wanted him to come first. I started to pump his dick harder and harder, causing him to moan my name "B-BEN" was all he said, as he shot 5 ropes of seed all over my body.

I was close to cumming myself, once final thrust was enough for me to do so. He fell on top of me, and I thrusted a few times more into him, before I could feel myself softening in him. I pulled out, and he rolled down next to me. "That was amazing" he said, trying to recover his breath, and I decided it was the best time to speak up.

"Now it's your turn to top" I said, rolling over to him, and kissing him on his forehead, and the look on his face showed he was more than willing. We gave it about five minutes, in order to allow us to recover. Then, I rolled on top of him, and spun myself around, so we were in a 69 position.

Whilst I was sucking his dick, I could feel him playing with my asshole. "God, Ben your hole is so tight" I heard him say, as he thrust one finger in. Before long, I felt a second finger entered, and the pair of them quickly found my prostate. I roared in pleasure when they did, causing Carlos to toy with me even more.

A third finger, entered and more pleasure ensued. After about 2 minutes, I was sick of waiting. "Now Carlos, fuck me now please" I begged, and I could see he was enjoying his power.

I climbed off of him, and he pulled me to the end of the bed. He positioned his dick with my hole, and slowly started to push inside of me. I felt a small bit of pain, but I was willing to endure it for him.

Once his entire dick was inside of me, he stopped, allowing me to adjust. "God, your dick feels so good inside me" I said, as I could feel him slowly pull out and push back in. "Only cause your ass is so tight" he said, continued to thrust in and out.

"Carlos, faster harder" I panted between my breaths, and he complied very quickly. With every thrust he hit my prostate, causing pleasure to disperse throughout my whole body. I started to jerk myself off, and before long I had cum for the third time that hour.

He thrust one last time into me, and unloaded as well, and it felt so good. He fell on top of me, and we kissed, both trying to regain our breaths. He slowly pulled out, and laid beside me. The room was filled with the smell of must, cum and sweat and it was clear the pair of us had to shower.

We did so, and then met up with Evie, Lonnie and Jane some dinner. Whilst we were sat at the table, I felt someone approach from behind. The looks on Jane's and Lonnie face was enough for me to tell who it was.

"Hello Audrey" I said as I turned around, seeing her stood with Chad. Carlos jumped when I said so, and grasped hold of my hand. "Ben" was all she said, clearly holding Chad's hand in response to what Carlos did. However, I knew exactly what these two had done to Carlos whilst I was in a coma, and I wasn't going to let it slide.

"So, I see you two got together. Was that before or after you pinned Carlos to a locker?" I said, causing Jane, Lonnie and Evie to gasp. Audrey started to get all flustered, whilst Chad remained rather strong. "It was after, besides, what are you gonna do about it, Ben" he said, mocking the fact that I had no title anymore.

"Don't test me Chad…" before I could finished, he interrupted with "Its Prince Chad and what are you gonna do, attack me?", and I could feel the anger rising inside of me. But I knew that if I caused any trouble, I would be sent back to the isle, no questions asked.

Before I could do anything, I felt Carlos pull me away from the table, and lead us outside. "Don't worry about them Ben" he said, as we approached the bleachers in the tourney field. "When I got angry or upset. I would always come here." Carlos started regaling me with the tale of his time in Auradon. "I would just sit on the bleachers, and stare up into the sky. Thinking about what had happened."

I calmed down, and then broke down in front of Carlos. "I can't do this" I said, sobbing into his shoulder. "Everyone knows what happened, and are gonna keep reminding me of it. Especially Chad and Audrey"

"Screw Chad and Audrey. Ben, we can do this. As a couple. I will help you through this. Lonnie, Jane and Evie will help you through this. Fairy Godmother and Belle will help you through this. It's going to be difficult. On the Isle, you could act how you wanted, whereas here…" but Carlos quickly realised that he was telling me things I already knew.

I nodded back to him, and he quickly changed the topic. "Besides, at least here you have a forest to mess around in. You can play in the mud, and run for miles" he said, chuckling to himself. I responded with a mighty howl, before joining him in his laughter. "You right Carlos, I have you. And that's all that matters" I said, before pulling him into a hug.

The councillors decided that I was allowed to remain in Auradon, as one of the common folk, similar to Evie and Carlos. I was to attend Auradon Prep for the next year, until my finals were complete, then my destiny was my own. With no royal standing, I was not responsible for anything, so I could live my life as I wished. And all I wished was to be with Carlos.

I was Prince Benjamin Florian Adams, and this was the beginning of my story.

 **Well, there we go! I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
